<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curious George by Catrlgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201076">Curious George</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catrlgirl/pseuds/Catrlgirl'>Catrlgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, F/M, Family Drama, Multi, Original Character(s), Psychological Drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:36:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catrlgirl/pseuds/Catrlgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a mission to down monsters created by Millennium a survivor is once again brought into Hellsing. This time an infant. THe little girl raises many questions what was Millennium's goal and how will it change Hellsing and it's people and monsters when the Man in the big red hat The No life king is involved in raising the child. PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU CAN FEEDBACK IN INCREDIBLY APPRECIATED AND MOTIVATING</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard/Integra Hellsing, Pip Bernadotte/Seras Victoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The full moon was a deep glowing red that set the golden sun glasses ablaze in it's light. “This is a perfect night for a hunt,” The no-life king growled. Mirthful hunger and anticipation making him lick his lips. His long red coat swayed as the chopper turned wind. He tipped his wide hat back, looking down over the town as the chopper circled. Even with the deafening whirring of the rotors and the crackle of static in the headset he wore he could hear it the screech of prey. Tonight was perfect. It was the kind of night that screamed <em><strong>'playtime'</strong></em>.</p><p>      "Arrival imminent two minutes until deployment.” The Pilots' voice rang over the headset but the master vampire didn't respond.<br/>
     </p><p>      “Master,” Seras said. She nervously checked the magazine to her rifle for the fifth time since they had lifted off. He grinned, sending a shiver down the police girls spine. She could feel the madness creeping along her mind the link between them pulling at her and stoking the ever present sickening hunger that drove her mad.<br/>
     </p><p>      “Thirty seconds.” Behind the glasses Alcuard's crimson eyes blazed and then in a icy cold wind and dark shadow he was gone before the chopper touched down on the roof of the building.<br/>
       </p><p>      “Thanks Marcus,” Seras said before she stepped out rifle slung over her shoulder. “Sorry about him.” She tapped the earpiece she wore “Touchdown at the target achieved, Sir Hellsing.”<br/>
     </p><p>      “Very good, Police Girl. Remember reports indicate a pair of monsters having ravaged the town of Harbertshire. Evacuation was completed but the targets need to be neutralized. You and Alucard are to terminate both targets immediately and see to the handling of any and all survivors. Intelligence suggested that the disappearances began at this orphanage.”<br/>
     </p><p>        “Yes, Sir. I'm heading in now from above Master seems to be heading in from below. Entering radio silence until mission completion.”<br/>
Alucard nearly hummed as he stepped from the shadows into the large colorfully painted entry hall. He whistled in appreciation after stepping over a woman's crushed severed leg. The practical pretty white heeled shoe splattered with dry blood staining it. Tonight was going to be fun. His head bobbed slightly in tune to music only he could hear. He loped along through the dark building. The walls were painted with gore but the smell was far from appetizingly fresh. His target was rather messy, weren't they? He kicked the head of a man in his path, making it bounce like a soccer ball. Perhaps this place was making him feel playful he was certain there must beet footballs here but since he didn't see them he may as well use that. He glanced down at the rest of the mangled drained corpse littering the ground behind the desk.<br/>
       </p><p>        “A regular feast, wasn't it? But they left them too damaged to turn interesting.” Alucard snickered in morbid delight as images of the murder and destruction ran through his mind. A sign swayed as he passed beneath it creaking eerily as his hat brushed it on his way up the stairs. “Founders Home for Orphaned Children.” The booming explosive bang of the police girls rifle in the quiet was the only signal he needed. Another silence shattering snarl of gunfire and then he heard it the gurgling and moaning of the undead above him. Alucard pulled the heavy Jackal from it's holster beneath his coat and vanished ignoring the laws of space and dimension.<br/>
Seras fired again sending a silver cross round through the head of a ghoul. He fell crumpling to nothing but rotting meat before she shrieked as two shots rang out over her shoulder downing two more and nearly making her jump out of her skin. Her ears were ringing and only her training kept her from shooting blindly in shock. “Careful, Police Girl. It is unwise to let anything sneak up on you.” Three more roars from the jackal and three more ghouls were slammed by the explosive silvered rounds into the wall as red paste. Her head was ringing now and she couldn't see straight.<br/>
     </p><p>       “MASTER Why.. would.” Alucard fired again ignoring her this time through the wall to his right and they both heard an unholy hiss of agony as the bullet connected. Seras felt sudden burning ripping pain lance through her leg and then again through her shoulder as two bullets sailed thoguh the wall into her. “SHIT!”<br/>
     </p><p>        “She has guts whoever she is,” Alucard muttered. He slid another extended 30 round clip into his Jackall. The silver Casull joined it in his other hand mere seconds later. “Come police girl stop whimpering you've only been shot.” She was so open about what she was doing, so bold. Yes, a she, males never bothered with children; especially here, with all the young lovelies in the surrounding town. Young women were infinitely more useful and far more "pleasurable" in his book.<br/>
A glittery red eye glared over the round gold glasses. This had probably been a proper brilliant home for children during its prime. The groans and writhing of the more intact corpses got louder as he kicked open the door to what must have been one of the bedrooms.<br/>
       </p><p>          “Oh God!” Seras stared at the horrible sight stricken and frozen. Children. Children turned into monsters. Ghoul child after ghoul child rose from the drained corpses around them. They crawled over the bunk beds lining the wall and from underneath desks. Alucard unleashed hell with his Jackal, silver bullet shells raining as he fired. The gruesome little damned souls limped towards him to only be cut down by a bite from his Jackal. Alucard circled with undead speed dispatching the defiled victims of this monster. When the rounds where spent he ignored gravity flipped up and stood on the roof ceiling glaring down at the still frozen blonde fledgling.<br/>
 </p><p>          “Police girl. Stop gawking and do what you must. Put them out of their misery. Dropping his spent clips, he slammed more into place and fired.<br/>
     </p><p>          “Yes Master.” Seras brought the rifle to her eye and whispered “I'm sorry I'll make it stop. You… You shouldn't suffer like this.” She pulled the trigger and a little girl her throat brutally ripped out went limp. She couldn't be more than six. Seras took a deep breath and squeezed again another child fell to the bullet.<br/>
   </p><p>         “That was a nice warm up. Now on to the main event.” He could feel them they were close. Hiding in ambush? How clever too bad they were not the only predators hunting in this place tonight. And they were not at the top of the food chain. He could here the police girl panting the smell of blood rising from the much fresher corpses of the children he could feel the hunger clawing at her the need. Foolish girl he thought but he had work to do. He vanished sinking into the icy empty darkness and letting it wrap and move him. There you are. He could feel the unholy power a tiny flicker compared to his own. Smaller perhaps even than the police girls but the unholy power was there. He let himself bleed into reality peeling the shadows away from himself and he saw the instant she felt his power bathe her. Delicious that taste of panic when she felt what a real monster’s power felt like. She shuddered and looked up wide eyed and afraid. There he was standing above her on the ceiling.<br/>
   </p><p>       “Hiding in the closet? How appropriate for a monster that preys on children.” The dark closet was split by her scream as she unleashed a burst of automatic fire that ripped through him. He laughed as the smoke cleared from the muzzle of her empty gun. “I'm not a scared child, bitch. You call yourself a vampire. A Predator that hunts the night.” She stared horrified tears in her dark eyes her fangs bared in a futile challenge as the muzzle of the massive gun pressed to her temple. “You slaughter helpless children. You're barely worth the bullet.” The muzzle flash from his jackal was blinding in the cramped closet and she was splattered into fine dust and he licked the last traces of her blood from the corner of his lips as it splashed against him. “Police girl, One target neutralized. Proceeding to subsequent target.” There was no response and the Ancient Monster instantly knew why. He could feel the rage and the madness edging out Sera's thoughts the thrumming hunger starting to consumer her to the point she couldn't think. He lapped the vampire's blood coating his thumb and nearly purred. “Oh you naughty girls. I see.” Images and understanding flooded his mind drawn from her blood. “So, you're the one causing all this trouble, hmm?” Alucard chuckled, as he pushed open the closet door and peered into a large office. “Should be right over...” he scanned the wall with the reflective lenses of his glasses “There it is.” the seal on his hand weeped blood staining his gloves further as his power pressed against the seals on him and he snarled. The burn of the restriction lashed through him and he stifled his power. He knew what he would find behind the hidden steel door behind the bookcase the other one. He heard animalistic snarling and the crashing of furniture being destroyed and bodies slamming into the walls above him and melted through the bookcase. He heard the fleeing rapid footsteps and the hunger lit in him. He embraced it the predatory animal urge to chase to hunt. The desire to catch and sink fangs into the squealing fighting bleeding prey until it stopped moving. The mild burn of the bindings on him reminded him he could only go so far irritatingly well. He blurred moving with infernal monstrous speed down the tunnel. Apparently during the 2nd world war this place had intended to have escape ways and bunkers ready for local refugees and they had been repurposed. He kept following the sound the feeling of his quarry and then he heard the loud earsplitting wail of an infant. The child screamed bloody murder and flailed battering her baby fists against the FREAK that held her. She was a short round woman. Very different from the one upstairs in the closet The monster he chased had a much brighter spark of power to her than the other. She looked over her shoulder snarling at Alucard. The No life king fired twice the sounds echoing though the narrow tunnel loud enough to deafen and set the baby to shrieking even more in terror. The shots skittered off the cement and stone walls chipping them as the vampire blurred moving with unnatural speed. “Oh fun. Run rabbit run.” The wild eyed vampiress slammed through another door at the end of the tunnel into the night air and bolted down an alleyway. There she slammed into a thick icy wall of shadow and bounced off of it.</p><p>       “What the bloody…” she turned and saw him there his coat caught by the wind the metal glint of the guns and then in a blink he was gone and she only heard laughter. The haunting disembodied cackling made her fangs ache and her entire body feel frozen in place. She whriled hearing a rustle of fabric and then she screamed in agony as her left knee exploded. “FUCK.” She collapsed the bloody ragged hole in her leg lighting her entire body up in burning indescribable pain. She curled in on herself shaking the wailing child still cradled against her. She searched wildly but still didn't see him. “Whats wrong, Helen Duncan? No house made of candy for you here is there? Heal your wounds? Hide in the shadows save yourself.” A smoking crater split the asphalt next to her face. And she felt a thin line of fire brun across the side of her face as the bullet grazed her cheek. “Heal your leg summon your toads and rats witch.” She slashed at alucard with her clawed hands but eh vanished again chuckling.<br/>
       </p><p>         “You're toying with me, aren't you, you bastard?”<br/>
         “Of course,” Alucard said. He shrugged of the shadows and dropped a heavy boot onto her already ruined leg and she squealed almost in a register humans couldn't hear. “You're nothing more than a plaything. You don't even deserve the name vampire.” He reached down grabbing the wailing little girl in the filthy rags. The screaming of the children grew louder as The No-Life King called his hell hordes from the shadows. Every nightmare and every dark dream that children ever had was coming true. There were monsters in the world. The world seemed to take on a surreal quality as the walls seemed to quiver and quake. The ground rippled and eyes seemed to appear out of nowhere to stare at the pudgy vampire woman. Four giant dogs, with six eyes each, melted out of the walls of the neighboring building, stretching it like stiff rubber. They growled and snapped ferociously as they melted from the shadows at his command. “You see, I am a real vampire and you are nothing more than a disgusting freak an imitation.” With a snap of his gloved fingers, the beasts from hell were unleashed and tore the pathetic excuse for a monster to shreds. “Pathetic!” He spat, watching her be devoured by his beasts. She screamed her heart and lungs out as she was shredded to death by the demon dogs. The wet gnashing sounds of the dogs ripping her up soon quieted and she was nothing more than a smear of blood on the ground now to be licked away by his dogs. He grew bored with these false abominations. He grew tired of them pretending to be anything more than cheap copies. He grinned holding up the baby in one hand precariously.<br/>
     </p><p>      “Master Objective completed confirmed termination of both targets. Reporting one survivor.”<br/>
 </p><p>       “I see. Condition of the survivor?"</p><p>       “Stable. Appears uninjured.”<br/>
   </p><p>         “Alucard, you and the police girl are to return to headquarters immediately and bring the survivor. They can be relocated after debriefing and assesment. Clean up team arrives in 2 hours.”<br/>
       “Understood, Master, I will comply.”<br/>
Alucard glared at the screaming child and peeled down his glasses and she immediately fell silent under his hypnotic stare. “Better little banshee. No more of that.” He grinned widely the little girl peered at him with wide blue eyes her head covered in pale blonde fuzz. She narrowed her little blue eyes at him and seemed to hiss at him. She slammed her tiny fist into his arms and glared at him again. She babbled in irritation and started t otruggle as she hung awkwardly by the tattered jumper and rags she wore. He laughed at her little tantrum, the little thing raging against him furiously and futilely. “What are you thinking?” He locked eys with her again and let himself sink into floating barely formed plane of her mind. It was a mirage of colors and shapes. The uncontrolled imaginations swirled dizzily around in her head. But there was something there. A tall man in a red hat with bright red eyes glared at the little face of a doll with yellow hair.<br/>
     </p><p>      “So I'm the man in the hat, am I little one? So does that make you … my little monkey? Alright then, since I'm the man in the hat you are Curious George.” The grubby little baby girl glared at Alucard before returning to pounding his arms with her tiny baby fist. “Hahahahah, you are quite the little fighter, aren't you, George?” George, as she was now called, started crying again when Alucard laughed at her. “Shhh little monkey, you are an amusing little creature.” Alucard said, as he watched the little picture story of the baby's mind. The little blonde doll grew to giant size and chased the man in the big red hat. The doll stepped on him and the man in the big hat cried as the doll stood vitoriously over him. Soon George stopped her wailing and stared at the laughing giant that was Alucard. She babbled angrily at him her little brow furrowing and her pretty blue eyes narrowing. “You want to fight my little monkey? I will give you the chance. You are coming with me. You're something special. An amusing little creature indeed.” He cradled the baby against his cold body and with a fangy grin dripping with insanity, he stepped into the shadows to find the police girl. He found her kneeling in a pile of corpses barely lucid her eyes a dull inhuman red her face splattered with blood. The remains of what must have been the dean of the orphanage a few days go in her clawed hands. “Police girl. Stand down were leaving.” Seras hissed; a catlike bestial sound as she turned her gaze to Alucard and the baby in his arms. She lunged towards him... towards the baby with so much warm fresh blood beneath her skin. But then she was stopped immediately by the command in his eyes inhuman red eyes her entire body quivering against his control. She snarled her tongue lolling desperate her claws flexing arching to rip the child open. And then slowly the madness drained from her faded as her eyes cleared returning to their blue. <br/>
     </p><p>        “Master, you're back?”<br/>
     </p><p>        “We're done here Police girl let's go we've been instructed to return immediately. She nodded following him on shaky legs She retrieved her rifle from here she had throw nit when she'd run out of ammunition. “Wait what is… is that a baby!? Master, no! You can't hold a baby like that!!” The blonde fledgling grabbed the baby being held in Alucard's unstable grip and cradled it to her chest. “Oh you poor thing. What on earth was he doing to you?” Seras crooned as she followed her master back up to the roof to rendezvous with the chopper. The flight was made long and tiring as the hungry baby made very very insistent demands of Seras given the fact she knew that breasts meant milk. But she soon wore herself out and was fitfully sleeping by the time the chopper was circling for touch down at the Hellsing Headquarters Helipad. The massive estate compound sprawled below them the lights signaling the pilot as they made their descent. There her hair blowing in the wind wreathed in thick aromatic cigar smoke was the master of monsters the head of hellsing Lady knight of the round Table Integra Hellsing. At her side Walter stood holding her coat over one arm. The Helicopter's rotors stilled and the engines died.<br/>
     </p><p>        “Welcome back you did well tonight,” Sir Integra stated. She pushed her glasses up higher on her nose and looked up and blinked. “Police girl what are you holding?”<br/>
   </p><p>         “That is George the lone survivor of the incident at the Fosters Orphanage. I am keeping her.”<br/>
   </p><p>         “YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING, Alucard!” Integra shouted, startling George into screaming at the top of her lungs again.</p><p>        “Now look what you did, Master, you broke her.”<br/>
   </p><p>        "No no no come now. Everything is alright sweet little Georgey. Everything is right fine it is darling.” Seras bounced and soothed the baby in her arms. “Shush shuh now.” Alucard grinned as Integra flinched at the shrill screaming<br/>
   </p><p>         “Take responsibility.”<br/>
     </p><p>         “I did no such thing! Alucard,” She said over the crying why didn't you tell me the survivor was an infant?”<br/>
     </p><p>          “Hush sweetie just hold on a moment we'll get something for you would you like that little Darling?”<br/>
       </p><p>         “Oh dear merciful God shut it up until we have found the proper place for it!” Integra covered her ears, trying to drown out the hellish screaming.<br/>
   </p><p>          “Master, surely you're not bothered by something as normal as a baby crying? Not Sir Integra Fairbrooks wingates Hellsing.” Integra's eyes went wide behind her round-rim glasses and her mouth opened to protest, but no words would leave it. Luckily, she was rescued by Walter clearing his throat.<br/>
     </p><p>          “Pardon my interruption, Madam, shall I and Ms. Victoria endeavor to get the child fed and cleaned up while you debrief and decide what is to be done with her?”<br/>
   </p><p>           “Thank you, Walter. Of course, Yes.”<br/>
   </p><p>           “This way, Ms. Victoria.” The Hellsing butler led it's second supernatural field operative into the manor. Integra glared at the ancient vampire somehow managing to look innocent in this affair despite his deception.</p><p>           “My office immediately, Alucard.”<br/>
It was a simple command to be followed. An order and in a icy chill that creeped across her skin Intengra was in her office three floors below the roof landing bay. “I cannot even begin to think of all the ways that this is a bad idea. You blatantly disregarded your orders, Alucard.”<br/>
   </p><p>           “You ordered me to bring the survivor I did exactly that.”<br/>
       </p><p>            “Yes while not informing me it was a goddmned child. Now you pop off at the bloody mouth saying you wish to keep her. I will not have you bringing on more pets.”<br/>
           </p><p>           “There is another possibility, Master. A benefit. You are under pressure from the knights to provide an heir, aren't you? For the table.”<br/>
     </p><p>           “Yes, but that is not a major issue I am 24 years old Alucard I am hardly a barren crone. How is this little urchin you saved supposed to help me?”</p><p>          “She can be your heir. This little Urchin as you call her, can be of great use to you in the future.”<br/>
 </p><p>           “So you think I could adopt her and pass her off as my daughter? Do you honestly think this will work? Instead of me actually you know having a child in a few years?”</p><p>           “Yes, since the Valentine incident and the infiltration in Brazil you have been incredibly busy with the restructure and repair You have not been at a public state function in about two years. It could work. She could be the next leader of the Hellsing organization. Plus it raised concerns about there being no other members of your bloodline”<br/>
 </p><p>         “There is no way that the round table will accept a non-blood child as my heir.” Integra argued, grabbing another one of her thin Silverette brand cigars. “Besides that seems foolish why go through the deception I am being pressured but it is toothless and mere posturing for now.”<br/>

"They don't have to know," the vampire replied. "I would very much like to see this amusing little human grow up. She is rather like you master.”<br/>
 </p><p>          “No, Tomorrow I will call child services department and find a suitable place for the child. But keeping it is out of the question, Alucard. We shall deal with it for the night. We'll see what happens in the morning.”<br/>
     </p><p>          “Yes, Master.” Alucard vanished following the threads of invisible power that led him to Seras and Walter. They were in the kitchen the baby was much cleaner and there was a bottle warming on the burner carefully. Seras had a similar bottle pressed into the baby's mouth where she was suckling greedily.<br/>
     </p><p>         “This will do for now but we shall need proper formula for her until we can get her placed. I shall see to it as well as nappies as soon as possible for now she'll have to make due with rags like in the old days.”<br/>
 </p><p>        “Thank you, Walter.” Seras cuddled the child crooning happily as she thanked the butler. “Say thank you little darling. Sweet old uncle Walter is helping you so much, isn't he?” The Fledgling was stricken with infatuation for the baby.<br/>
   </p><p>         “Police girl go make your report. I'll see to the baby. You need debriefing before sunrise.”<br/>
     </p><p>         “Are you certain, Master?”<br/>
 </p><p>         “Of course.” The Butler shrugged and pulled the second warmed bottle form the hot water. “I'll make a bigger batch for tomorrow for her and make a run to a convenience market first thing in the morning, Sir.” The Vampire took the other bottle and vanished blinking through darkness down to the cool stone subbasement where he and The Police girl dwelled safe from the sun. The baby greedily drained the second bottle and the ancient monster smiled. He understood that feeling hunger all too well.           </p><p>        “Now what to do with you?” He manipulated reality bending shadow and matter to a black bassinet out of the shadows and he laid the yawning drowsy little girl in it. Almost instantly, she awoke and started screaming. “What lungs, you're not winded yet? Are you a howler monkey, George? I thought you were supposed to be a chimp?” Alucard laughed, as he simply stared her down. “You only want attention, huh? Very well.”<br/>
He had gained much patience over the centuries that he had lived through. So he just stood there, and waited for her to and realize that bawling would not get her the attention she wanted. She soon quieted down and then her bawling became quiet whimpering, then and only then, did he pick her up. He set her against his chest as he easily returned to resting in his chair.<br/>
George leaned happily against him and sucked her thumb. Alucard just looked at her and raised an eyebrow. “George, hunters do not suck their thumbs.” He pulled her thumb out of her mouth, punishing her with a thump on her hand. She just glared at him angrily and put her thumb back in her mouth. Alucard actually pictured her huffing defiantly before she did it. Alucard then growled at her, a deep rumbling sound full of promised pain.. George just stared back at him and then slowly took her thumb out of her mouth. She looked sheepish and actually bowed her head apologetically. “That's better. And no bed wetting either. If you pee on me, I'm feeding you to my hell hounds. You'd make excellent kibble.” George just ignored his threat and laid down upon his chest. She snuggled against him and soon she was asleep. Amused by her reactions to him, Alucard, the ancient vampire, soon fell asleep too.</p><p> </p><p>HELLSING HELLSING HELLSING</p><p> </p><p>Soon, a few hours after sunrise to be exact, a strange pulling sensation awakened him. It took a monumental effort of will to drag his eyes open despite the irritating feeling of daytime pressing on him. HE was capable of waking during the day but did not appreciate having to. The odd sensation within him surfaced again it wasn't painful. It was more of a nuisance. It was sort of like when your clothes felt too tight. When Alucard's red eyes opened fully he knew what had happened. While he had slept, he had become intangible and George had fallen inside of him. A gloved had shot into the black swirl of shadows that was his chest and he pulled her out. She came out wide eyed and nearly hysterical, but she was not crying. She was as white as a sheet an almost blue tinge to her lips and tiny hands and she was shuddering. She babbled weakly and Alucard knew it was the baby version of a cursing fit. She twitched and shivered, barely lucid, as Alucard held her tightly in his arms.<br/>
 </p><p>      “My, what a brave little monkey you are, George. It's a miracle that you survived. You were just given your first view of hell, how was it?” The little girl glared at him, her eyes flashing a vivid anger and seemed to even spark red. He stood cradling the baby in one of his arms. He opened the door to his cellar and climbed the steep stone stairway into the brightly lit hallway of Hellsing manor. He winced in the harsh light and he made his golden glasses appeared over his eyes again. Groggily slowly he made his way to the office.<br/>
   </p><p>       “Alucard, what are you doing here it's day...the bloody hell is that ungodly smell?” Integra demanded, covering her nose suddenly. Walter was pouring her tea and his wise old eyes turned instantly to George.<br/>
     </p><p>       “It is her, Madam.” He replied and then the wizened old butler glanced at the almost blue tint to the infants skin. “Sir, what happened to her?” Instantly the old butler was there peeling the soiled child from the Vampire. “She's freezing and horribly soiled. She needs a warm bath and something warm in her belly immediately.”<br/>
   </p><p>        “See to it Walter and I will make haste in making the proper arrangements to have her placed.” Integra glared at the vampire ignoring the gilded cup of steaming tea at her elbow now. The brutally efficient servant was soothing the still shivering child wrapping her in his coat to warm her.<br/>
     </p><p>         “Well, Walter, I never pictured as the type to like children.” The vampire muttered, a maniacally amused grin on his face.</p><p>        “I raised Sir Integra as a child when her father was sick. Besides, I have a soft spot for children, Sir.”<br/>
   </p><p>        “You are mellowing in your old age, Walter.” Alcuard blinked fading from vision before sliding behind into the shadows behind the old butler to  a deep chuckle in his throat. That sound made the humans in the room, excluding George, shiver. Walter looked back with a knowing smile.<br/>
   </p><p>         “I can still be of service, you old demon."<br/>
     </p><p>         “Well said, my old friend. Won't let the master of the house relegate you to a babysitter and nursemaid will you?”<br/>
   </p><p>         “Certainly not, Alucard.” The butler nodded and exited the lavish office, bouncing George as he headed toward the nearest bathroom.<br/>
 </p><p>        “Explain yourself, Monster. Why did you bring her in here in the early morning nearly frozen to death and stinking like the last loo to be drained at the London faire?”<br/>
     </p><p>        “There was an incident.” Integra silently stared at Alucard meeting his eyes without fear or hesitation. She said nothing simply pulling one of her cigars from the case on her desk. She pulled the crystal ashtray to her elbow and waited.<br/>
       </p><p>        “I fell asleep and was not paying attention to my form. I am unaccustomed to serving as furniture for a baby and forgot I needed to remain solid.<br/>
       </p><p>        “What the fuck? You dropped a baby into the hellscape within you?” The tall monster just grinned and shrugged. HE looked completely unashamed and unapologetic the madness tinging his eyes unchanged.<br/>
     </p><p>        “Well," He said shrugging and crossing his arms. "Not intentionally." Integra narrowed her eyes and met his madness laced eyes fearlessly. She brought the focus and iron will of the Master of Monsters to bear demanding obedience from the inhuman ancient vampire king. </p><p>         "Do not make me shoot you. This is no laughing matter."                   </p><p>          “I'm only a monster, Master. It seems the worst damage may have been due to the cold. I doubt it will have lasting effects the minds of children are incredibly resilient.”</p><p>          “Off with you, Alucard. I will see to it that she is checked over thorougly by the staff in the medical bay”<br/>
   </p><p>           “Yes, Master. Apologies.” Integra dismissed him with a wave and released a plume of smoke as the temperature in the room shifted at the touch of his infernal shadows. With a deep sign she stubbed out her cigar in the ashtray and slid the remainder of it into her case for later and abandoned the reports she had been reviewing for submission to the round table and the crown regarding the incident at Fosters. Time to deal with this little survivor.</p><p>         “Don't worry little one. I know that must have been horrible to be so cold this feels much better doesn't it? Warm and fresh as a late spring day soon enough.” Walter cooed at little George running the warm water over her. He was glad he had decided to make the run to the market early. It had seemed prudent ot not wait and his instincts had not failed him. Already he had a fresh set of pink footsies laid out for the baby plenty warm and cozy. There was a knock on the door.</p><p>         “Walter? You in there?”</p><p>         “Of course, Madam.” Integra entered and was struck by the sight of the pink jammies and fluffly white blanket laid out on the sink counter. It was such a wholesome sight the gentle old man carefully rinsing soap away from cooing softly as the baby warmed back up.</p><p>         “How is she?”</p><p>         “She seems lethargic and a little sluggish she's not moving much but I assume that is due to the cold. She doesn't seem injured”</p><p>         “Or possibly shock. Apparently she was exposed to Alucard's hellscape.”</p><p>         “Bollocks.” Integra nodded. In agreement the little girl was whimpering now that she wasn't frigid and the whimper was starting to build to a keening wail. “Well that is promising at least.” He gathered the little thing up into the towel. “I know no fun at all is it, little dear? Don't worry getting a bath is the worst of it.”</p><p>        “Lets get her to the medical bay for an exam we need to do it anyway before I attempt to place her. I need to know her condition and if anything was done to her. According to the debriefing reports from the cleanup team and the Police Girl something is unusual. Why would they try to run with this one. There were other children there who were hopefully virgin turned to ghouls within the last few days to hours yet this one was not abandoned when the monsters where threatened One of them tried to run with her? Protected her?”</p><p>       “Hmm odd indeed, Madam. Was she protected for some specific purpose? Could she perhaps have actually been related to one of the rogue vampires? Before they were turned?”INtegra shrugged as they made the long walk across the compound to leaving the more residential wing towards the motorpool and the barracks for the militia and emergency on call staff.<br/>
       </p><p>       “Yes ma'am would you grab the Jammies and we'll head there. May as well not dress her until after one of the doctors looks her over.” Integra snorted but grabbed the pile of baby clothes and followed George's platinum blonde hair was sticking to her head still damp as Walter ran the towel over her curls. George stared up as the light reflected off of Walter's monocle.</p><p>       “AHHHH,” she gurgled, grabbing the sparkly piece of glass. She plucked it from his face looked through it, putting it over her eye like she'd seen Walter do. It made everything wavy and funny. It made things look so far away. Then, just like all babies, she stuck it in her mouth and started chewing on it.</p><p>       “Give that back, little one. I need it.” Walter requested, a light chuckled making his demand seem like a joke. George pouted when he took the slender piece of glass back from her. It was pretty and shiny. She reached for it again but Walter leaned back and George looked like she had lost a friend.</p><p>      “Nope. That isn't for you sweetie. Looks like she is feeling much better, Madam.” George reached for the monocle again and Walter shifted her to his hip and she whined before the air rippled The monocle was wrapped in a chill shadow and in the baby's hand again and was once again in her mouth.<br/>
 </p><p>       “What!!!??" Walter stopped suddenly and stared at the shiny glass in the child's hand. She immediately stuck the disk of glass in her mouth. </p><p>       “Walter?” Integra stopped behind him confused by his sudden halt “What wrong?” The butler took the Monocle from the baby again and handed it over to Integra.</p><p>       “Take a few steps back, Madam.” Integra complied walking backwards with the eyepiece. The baby began to whine again and then the monocle was wrapped in shadow her eyes flashed red and the shiny glass was in her hand again. “It seems the exposure may have had some unintended side effects, Sir Integra.”</p><p>      “This may be why this one wasn't killed and they tried to flee with her.” They quickened the pace and didn't bother taking the eyepiece from the little girl again. The medical bay of Hellsing had 3 on call physicians and 4 on call nurses at any given time in case of attack or emergency treatment being necessary. The recovery process from the Valentine incident had been proof of how invaluable that could be they were also responsible for the primary care of the Hellsing household currently that was only Walter and Integra but they also handled the medical care of the militia on the payroll. The doctor on call for this morning was Alicia McGrath.</p><p>      “Dr. McGrath,” Integra began. Her usually stern intimidating visage was sort of softened by the fluffy pink Jammies she was holding and the fussing wiggling baby who was chewing on a monocle in Walter's arms.</p><p>      “MADAM, Lady Uhm Dame UHM Hellsing??”<br/>
     </p><p>       “Integra will do fine, Doctor. You are a civilian in my employ,” the head of Hellsing smiled genuinely amused at the flustered discomfort the doctor displayed. “And besides I am here to seek your expertise. We need a thorough physical and examination and evaluation of a survivor from a recent classified field exercise.”<br/>
     </p><p>       “Of course,” the doctor was an older woman very thin with a perpetual nervousness about her. She was excellent at her craft but clearly she was not adjusting well to the idea of her employers being a secret state facility. “Over here please. Will… uhm will I be needing to make a report to Childcare Services about my findings?”</p><p>       “Not presently the little girl is an orphan of a field casualty and we are looking to access her health and condition before attempting to place her. We need to know if she is healthy and in fit shape to be moved to a care facility with Child Services.” As she began looking George over the nervousness began to melt. She entered her element.</p><p>       “Okay. Female infant approximately 8 to 10 months old shows signs of malnutrition. Incredibly pale and appears thin. Little George did not approve of the cold metal table beneath her bottom and struggled against the doctor. “Motor function appears impressive and coordinated. Reaction to stimulus is healthy.” The doctor rolled George onto her back taking away the towel and setting her to howling at the cold. The doctor laughed. “Lung function and respiration exemplary.” She flipped George over and peered carefully. “Odd marking along posterior in the rump region. Possible punctures from recent injections.” The doctor absently talked aloud as she looked over the baby. “Do you know if she has had prior medical care? Vaccinations perhaps?” She saw similar concerning marks on the baby's legs. “We may need some cream for rash looks like some irritation here so could be why she's so fussy. “I'll take a few samples for blood work and check for any other issues as well.”</p><p>       “Thank you, Doctor, that would be most appreciated by the madam and myself.” Walter said. He stepped closer and entertained George wiggling his gloved fingers dazzling her to stop her whimpering and it was then that the doctor returned with the syringe and sample vials and George went into a horrific banshee wail as is she was being scalded. The syringe vanished form the doctor hand to smash against a wall in it's sterile package.<br/>
“What the bloody hell?” Integra breathed standing from the chair she had seated herself in. “Did she… like with your eyepiece Walter?”</p><p>      “Yes, I.. I think so.”</p><p>      “There is no way she could understand is there? I mean she's a baby. She can't even speak. How can she know what a syringe is?”</p><p>     “Well… generally very small children do have memory but have difficulty cognitively processing what they remember but,” The doctor said flatly. “That pales in comparison to the clear display of unnatural abilities. I am assuming that is why this is considered Classified?”</p><p>       “It is indeed doctor.” Integra groaned and ran a hand down her face “Walter I believe it is safe to assume that we will not be placing her with the child services as you suspected.”</p><p>      “Quite Madam I will begin paperwork for her guardianship and make a list of what we need for her immediately.” The old butler shrugged and turned to the scared baby squirming on the table. “Well welcome to Hellsing baby girl.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George begins settling down and adjusting to life in Hellsing Manor and her new awkward Family  PLEASE COMMENT! I love having feedback and it helps inspire me to write more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Integra covered her ears, praying to whatever God was listening to her. George's screaming seemed to make the very windows shake. The head of Hellsing paced irritably around her office. She bounced the squealing angry child against her hip and pleaded with her desperately.</p><p>“How long do you intend to keep this up you horrible little banshee? You are about to drive me out of my head. How am I to get any work done.” It had been like this for the last two and a half hours. She felt helpless. “Oh where the bloody hell are you, Walter?” Well that wasn't a fair question she knew where he was he had gone to go shopping for the baby. Apparently Hellsing was in need of a nursery again and this left only Integra to watch over the shrieking terror until the butler returned. “What is wrong with you? You aren't hungry, you don't need changing.” Integra was nearly on the verge of tears herself. “WHY WON'T YOU STOP SCREAMING?” This had all started not long after the medical exam there had been a blessed few hours of peace when the baby had gone to sleep. Walter had fed her after she woke up and said he would return shortly after purchasing supplies. How long did it take to buy nappies and binkies?” As she started what must have been her thousandth circuit across the office she felt the shift in the room the chill creep down her spine.</p><p>“Little George is simply fussy. She will either realize screaming and whining won't get her what she wants and stop, or end up hoarse. Whichever comes first? Surely you are not bothered by an angry baby, Master.”</p><p>“I know what is coming first,” Integra snarled. She wished for a pillow to slam over her head. “I am going to shoot her if she doesn't shut up. It would be a mercy clearly to scream so she must be suffering.”</p><p>“You wouldn't dare, Sir Integra! Don't say such a horrible thing” The voice of the Police girl rang out as she stepped from where she had been nearly hiding behind Alucard. The blonde Fledgling reached for the baby and Integra handed her over with palpable relief.</p><p>“Good evening both of you.” The sound of the infant shrieking was joined by a gentle hum as Seras took the enraged child from Integra.</p><p>“Don't be scared, Little darling. She didn't mean it I'd never let her shoot you. Mean old boss Sir Hellsing is just cranky cause she needs a nap too.” Integra glared as Seras rocked and attempted to sooth the baby.</p><p>“Can you at least move the damned noisemaker out of my office? I can't concentrate.” The Head of Hellsing was sorely tempted to slam her hands over her ears in an attempt to block out the racket. She knew she was being petty and horribly weak, but she didn't care. She knew her ears would start bleeding soon. She KNEW it. It was grating on her every nerve the shrieking. “Shouldn't babies be asleep at this hour? It's nearly half past seven.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Alucard mused. He leaned over Seras shoulder peering at the baby. “The little one is rather angry about something so she is not sleeping.” He let himself sink into her mind and was assaulted by sensation and emotions flooding him concepts in the infants mind. “Oh I see it's the smell she hates the smell of the cigars. “If mommy stops smelling all stinky will you stop complaining?”</p><p>Blue eyes met red and they reached a stalemate a strange unspoken negotiation took place and George stopped crying.</p><p>“Oh, oh thank merciful heavens.”</p><p>“Master remove your coat and change shirts when you smoke and she will be less likely to complain. Seras hummed an old lullaby and soon the tiny ear destroying banshee was asleep. “Have you no motherly instincts?"</p><p>“Nope, none. I was trained for battle, not motherhood. It is also certainly not like I expected to suddenly become responsible for a baby. Speaking of which we will be responsible for the child she will be a ward of Hellsing.”</p><p>“WHAT REALLY!?” Seras nearly squealed cuddling the now snoring baby to her chest. “Oh sweetie I'm going to take such good care of you. Oh I always loved children.”</p><p>“Excited to have a little sister, are you Police girl?”</p><p>“Oh, yes, Master. This will be such fun. I'm going to take so many embarrassing pictures of you Georgey. You're going to look like a cute little dolly. Wait Sister?” Seras looked up and blinked.</p><p>“Yes Police girl she is also a ward of Hellsing she is being adopted by the organization just as you are.” Integra stripped her jacket off tossing onto the back of her chair and sank onto the sofa to sit next to Seras. The adults quietly watched the baby sleep whispering to keep from waking her. “So. Integra, why have you changed your normally ironwilled mind?”</p><p>“Well while both of you were sleeping during daylight hours she displayed supernatural ability of great concern. That means we cannot allow her to be placed in the system or with a civilian family. Integra said shrugging seeing as We really have no choice until we find out whether this is due to the influence of the vampires who were attempting to flee with her. Or,” The Head of Hellsing said making a noncommital gesture with her hand. “Or, of course, if this is due to the exposure to your hellscape.” Now that she wasn't screaming apparently because Integra smelled bad she was a rather adorable child.</p><p>“So mommy dearest what shall we tell everyone about your dear little girl?” <br/>“Shall I have to register as her father for paternity rights? Shall we tell the table she's your illicit scandalous lovechild from your torrid debauched affair with a monster?” His tall form loomed menacingly over them and Seras released a tiny stifled eep in fright. Integra simply met the mad unholy lecherous stare head on.</p><p>“Silence you filthy bastard,” she barked as the monster leered down at her with gleaming eyes full of hunger. “I swear by crown and christendom that I will end you entirely if your dare speak to me that way.” Her angry shout rang out George started to whimper again waking at Integra's loud angry tone. George's eyes flashed hatred and sparked blood red as they cracked open and Integra felt the world tilt. There was sickening stomach churning sense of Vertigo and the next thing she knew her her ass his the carpet and her head was bouncing off the floor as she went sprawling to the ground.</p><p>“What in God's name?”</p><p>She was flat on her back and George fidgeted and wiggled turning to glare at the woman now pulling herself off the floor back to her feet. It was a definitive meaning 'Quiet it's night night time'</p><p>“Are you okay, Sir?”</p><p>“Yes, nothing but a bruised pride. This little monster is laughing at me I know it.”</p><p>“Oh well, let her laugh, Sir Integra. She's just a baby. Anyway both of you have work to be about tonight don't you. Seras you have drills with the geese. Alucard you need to report to the Weaponry to have the Jackal and Cassul serviced and to get more blessed silver rounds” Seras nodded and stood up kissing the top of the baby's head before handing her back to Integra.</p><p>“Yes Ma'am I'll be putting them through heavy weapons response tonight.” Unfortunately, George was not having that. Almost as soon the other two left it started again. First a nervous squirming them a whimper and Integra silently begged praying in her heart.</p><p>“No please just go back to sleep.” And then it was a keening annoyed whine and then again it rose to a wail. “Wait. Oh the shirt. “Fine I won't be working this evening fine have it your way you evil corrupt little wailing devil.” Integra dragged the crying child upstairs to her room the one room in the house she never smoked plopped her on the bed and stripped of her shirt and trousers tossing them in exchange for a clean dressing gown. The baby made her complaint known immediately. Until Integra picked her up again and the noise started to fade. “You happy now?” The whimpering subsided and Integra blinked dropping to sit on the bed. “Finally.” The same Vertigo feeling started and Integra felt as if she had been slammed backward into the bed by being socked in the chest. Instinctively she clutched George to her cesh and the moment of panic surprised her but then all was quiet and the little girl was laying across her chest still and calm. She laid there clinging to Integra's soft chest and the Head pf Hellsing just sighed and removed her glasses and closed her eyes. That was exactly how Walter found her nearly an hour later.</p><p>Walter tried to remove her but the very moment she did George complianed. “Well, Madam, it would appear the little one wants to sleep on you.”</p><p>“Why Me?” Integra groaned groggily. But instead she simply curled the child tighter to her rubbed a hand along the baby's back and resigned herself to just lay there and let George use her as a bed. “Just come get her in the morning Walter.”</p><p>“Understood, Madam. I'll simply leave the new baby bag here.”</p><p>Integra just shook her head defeated.</p><p>“Will you start the arrangements with child services? We still… aaahhhn we ... need to have guardianship ...” Integra let out a deep surprisingly heavy yawn and pulled the covers over herself.</p><p>“Of course, Sir Integra.”</p><p>“Oh and call the cleaners too my suits will have to go in for cleaning since … hates smoke.” Integra was fading fast being lulled by one of natures most potent and seductive sedatives a quietly snoring baby in your arms.</p><p>------------------ Hellsing</p><p>However, soon the sun would be coming up and at five fifteen in the morning a pair of vampires returned from their nightly tasks to the door they had been directed to.Seras opened the door after a prim quiet knock and the blonde nearly squealed at the sight. “Master, look.” Seras beamed, pointing to the adorable picture of George laying on Integra.</p><p>“George is going to make a woman out of Integra one way or another.” Alucard chuckled, thinking of Integra as a true mother. Would she become as his mother had been? Loving, learned, and strong. The Head of Hellsing had not had the opportunity to embrace her nurturing side in her short life.</p><p>“You're right, Master.” Seras snickered wishing she had a camera. she too thinking of Integra as a mother. And that only made her laugh a little harder. A born of battle matron trying to handle a willful and disobedient child. She wondered who would win.</p><p>“<strong>Good </strong><strong>morning</strong><strong>, little monkey, did you sleep well?'</strong></p><p>Smiling sleepily, George wrapped her chubby little arms around Alucard babbling a greeting as he picked her up, she yawned her little mouth stretching cutely as she woke up.</p><p>Seras simply blinked in confusion. She had never know Alucard to act in such a manner before. Something must be wrong with him.</p><p>“Master, are you speaking Romanian?”</p><p>“Police girl, I am far older than you know. Romanian is my native tongue and I expect my daughter to know it.”</p><p>“Fatherhood doesn't suit you master. You're too nice or something. It makes you creepy.” Alucard gave Seras a crooked glance and Seras gulped. "Okay, well, creepier.” Seras looked away and woke Integra. “Sir Integra, Sir Integra.”</p><p>“Hhwhaaa.” Bleary sleep crusted blue eyes opened and Integra started. Her glasses were askew on her fer face one of the ear loops was sticky from where Alucard had pulled it from George's mouth. “What are you doing here?” She wiped drool from her chin fighting back unusual grogginess. <br/>“Sorry for waking you, Walter said you were in here. You don't usually go to bed so early.” Seras made a very strong attempt to hide her laughter and giggles which Integra appreciated despite the fact that the fledgling vampire failed</p><p>“I'm sorry I must have fallen asleep. I hadn't intended to.. well… anyway. What is it?”</p><p>“No problem, Sir,” Seras said. “It was so cute the baby put you to sleep it seems. Everything went great with the heavy weapons drill Mr. Bernadette was able to counter the Halkonen and the Multi round heavy cannon. The geese are shaping up to be a nearly exemplary force. Reports are on your desk downstairs.”</p><p>“Excellent, Seras.” I assume I was asleep for quite a while it must be near sunrise?”</p><p>“Yes, Ma'am.” Integra rubbed her face and shook her head clearing the last of the sleep from it.</p><p>“Well I suppose the both of you will be preparing for hiding out from the daylight I shall see you after nightfall.</p><p>“Master,” Alucard said. “I wish to spend time with George may she come with me?” Integra raised an eyebrow and Seras actually did a double take.</p><p>“You,” she said pointedly letting her gaze trail down all nearly seven feet of the ancient immortal vampire. “Want to stay up to watch the baby?” The ancient monster nodded. He was currently rocking George in his arms. She seemed quite content. It was a most unsettling sight indeed.</p><p>“A...alright I'll try to catch up on work I missed yesterday.” Alucard grinned shadows swirling around him snatching him and the newest member of Hellsing away in a chill darkness. Integra blanched and shouted into the emptiness,“In the name of all that is holy use the door and stop dragging that child through the bloody goddamned shadows!”</p><p>A heavy chuckle filtered back hanging in the still cool air and Seras waved goodbye leaving her bedroom. “Damn that Alucard. I am going to shoot him where it doesn't grow back.”</p><p>The elder ancient monster grinned stepping from the icy darkness into his chamber.</p><p>“What shall we do, my dear little monkey?” The No life king grinned snapping his fingers shifting the material reality in the room. A thick black plush carpet appeared over the barren stone floor. He chuckled as he pulled the colorful slender book from his coat and folded himself on the plush play rug with the little girl. He chuckled as she looked on in fascination at the book Curious George: and the questionable creature. The baby hung on every word and was enraptured by the colorful pictures. Especially when they began to come to live in front of her eyes. She reached and her hand melted through the shadow and smoke fantasy puppy chased a little terrified monkey up a tree. She tried again on the next page trying to grab she fantastical figment of shadow the ran in circles chasing the monkey down a busy sidewalk into the arms of a man in a big yellow hat. Her laughter was musical and filled the drab basement room .<strong>“Something seems missing from this </strong><strong>little</strong><strong> picture doesn't it, my </strong><strong>dear?” </strong><strong>The ancient vampire reached into the soft pliable defenseless mind of little George and shifted her thought placing a single idea there and he nodded. The little girl mimicked him bobbing her little white blonde curled head </strong>bobbing. “Ah yes <strong>The family dog of course. </strong><strong>You want a puppy don't you George?” The ancient monster nodded again and following the imbedded cue in her mind the baby nodded bobbing her head as well. “How can I say no when you ask so nicely?” The room chilled </strong><strong>and </strong><strong>the darkness thicken</strong><strong>ed </strong><strong>at his command. He felt the sting of the seals prickle and could feel the blood leaking </strong><strong>from the brands on his hands</strong><strong> staining his gloves. </strong><strong>It was the tightening of the leash of his power and he hissed the red unholy power blazing in his eyes. An almost liquid </strong><strong>puddle of black bubbled at the </strong><strong>edge of the carpet </strong><strong>slowly taking shape. “Now what would you like to call him George?”</strong> Soon a pair of red eyes opened and straight sharp ears pricked at hearing there first sound. Wickedly sharp little fangs snapped and a long thick tail shifted. “There we go.” The hound was tiny barely bigger than the baby well if you didn't count the tail. The image that played in the mind of the child was obvious and completely appropriate. It was pulled right from one of the panels from the book. The man in the big yellow hat had been very angry when the monkey had jumped on his desk running away from the dog and spilled the contents of his inkwell all over him and the work he had been doing.“Very well, George, a fine name. Keep an eye on her Ink.” He commanded the hound narrowed gleaming red eyes and nodded curling around the little girl as the vampire prepared to sleep through the day. The floor would be fine no risk of her falling through that into a hellscape there</p><p>“Is that a dog?” Walter was staring down the growling hound with the blazing hellish red eyes when he was awakened by the question. The little beast snapped those gleaming sharp white fangs bared to the old hunter.</p><p>“Yes, its George's new pet. I believe she called him Ink.”</p><p>“I'm assuming kibble and treats will not be being added to the market list. I look forward to the reaction of the lady of the house. Heel him Alucard I am here to get George her breakfast and changed and I would have to have to encourage animal abuse in front of a child.” The vampire snapped his fingers and the little hound was cowed. It tucked it's tail and sat obediently at Walters ankle as he scooped the little girl from the rug. “Very good sir. Sorry to wake you I know you dislike disturbance.” The hellhound silently and obediently followed Walter and George up the stairs into the manor proper.</p><p>“Come dear let's get some breakfast for you.” After to seeing that the baby was given a proper breakfast the butler did the same for the master of the house. Integra now properly washed and dressed after a bit more sleep made her way down to the kitchen at the beckoning smell of arm bread toasting and the sizzle of sausage. Walter slid a plate across the counter top with practiced expert ease. “I took the liberty of coffee this morning, Madam.” He said. “I believe you will appreciate it. Given the message I will have to relay.” Integra raised an eyebrow sliding the coffee cup closer tentatively.</p><p>“Go, on.”</p><p>“Her majesty's table has demanded a full meeting of the entire round table be convened in light of the failure of negotiations with the Vatican after the Valentine incident. We have unfortunately hit a standstill in finding the masterminds behind the increase in supernatural attacks in the empire.”</p><p>“Splendid.” Integra took a sip of the coffee to hide her grimace of disgust. She was just about to slice into one of the sausages when a puddle of cold darkness seemed to rise from the counter and snarl at her guarding the plate. “The bloody hell?” <br/>“Language ma'am.” The butler grinned and covered the little girl's ears.</p><p>“Don't give me that shit Walter,” Interga snapped. “Why is there a bloody goddamned hellhound on my counter?”</p><p>“I have no idea,” He replied. “apparently he is George's new pet a guard dog of sorts and I assume he is on the counter to steal your sausages.”</p><p>“This will be the cause of all kinds of destruction. And herr,” She said pointing to the baby on Walter's hip. “When she is older who knows what she's capable of? I will not be having this Destroy the creature at once.”</p><p>“I can do no such thing have Alucard deal with it when he awakens this evening.”</p><p>“What? I demand you destroy it at once Walter.”</p><p>“It would merely come back it is doing no harm other than annoying you have Alucard handle it. Besides,” he said smiling. “The little hound has already stolen the heart of the baby and you have far more pressing matter to attend to. You must respond to Sir Irons and sir Penwood and her majesty about the round table meeting. You must also set a budget for the nursery and complete the paperwork for guardianship. A lot of the formality can be minimized by having a writ of recommendation from her majesty of course. DO you intend to hire a governess I can have a specialized ad placed to begin finding candidates for the particular requirements.”</p><p>“Fine,” Integra groaned grabbing the raging tiny hellbeast and flinging it away rather like an actual angry puppy. There was an infant angry yowl and George's eyes flared the blue shifting to red and a lance of vertigo and forced struck Integra again and sent her crashing ot the floor scattering the table and the remnants of her coffee and her breakfast to the floor. “Tell Alucard he has a date with my pistol as well. I know this is his fault,” She snarled dragging her self back up to her feet again. “Young lady we will not be having this kind of behavior here.” She chastised the child thoroughly demanding that her authority as head of the household be respected and Walter tried to hide the laguhgter that threatened to burst from his mouth. He saw Integra the very image of her father.</p><p>“Of course, Madam.” The old butler said as he looked at the stove. “Shall I prepare another helping of sausages for you?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">For once, the sun was shining and there was not a cloud in the sky, which was in stark contrast to Integra's dark and gloomy mood. The thick manila envelope in Integra's hand was frighteningly painfully official. Integra sat there paralyzed, staring at the Gold Leafing of the royal signet embedded on the official document. It was directly above the monogram of Children's services. The process had been a tedious one. Alucard had wanted to eat their social worker. Integra had been inclined to let him the man had been a horrible rude belittling idiot. She had however settled for badgering him with the writ of royal recommendation.</p><p class="western">The quiet shuffle of the envelope felt thunderous to Integra as she opened it. The silver antique letter opener that had once belonged to her grandfather felt heavy in her hands. Her Office seemed wrong for this. But honestly, where else was suited to business?</p><p class="western">“So, Sir Integra, the papers have returned, have they?” Walter inclined his head at the envelope on her desk as he sat her lunch on a brightly polished silver tray down next to it.</p><p class="western">“Yes.” Integra answered him, still staring at the barely open envelope like a zombie. “Honestly though I don't want to open them. They're so official, so final.”</p><p class="western">Integra picked at the tiny flap of the envelope with her letter opener and peered at it suspiciously. She glared at the paper, intimidating it.</p><p class="western">Walter grinned, his wrinkled face curling into a friendly wink. He leaned against Integra's desk.</p><p class="western">“This coming from a woman who controls an entire military faction? A military faction that fights monsters, and accepts orders directly from her majesty, I am shocked. A military faction that is one of the best kept secrets in England, Are you really scared of a few pieces of paper? Really, Madam, you stared down the face of a pistol at twelve years old. I have seen you personally stare down the face of Vatican assassins and Alucard.” Integra just raised one eyebrow, glared at him, and ripped open the envelope. <em>Just like she was child, the quickest way to make her do something is to imply that she can't. </em>Integra pulled the papers out of the envelope and read over them carefully. Walter placed her lunch down upon her desk and Integra announced to him the contents of the paperwork.</p><p class="western">“Well, Walter, it is official. I am now the legal guardian of the unidentified unconnected minor refugee.” She sighed heavily, stacking the papers to be dealt with later. There was no turning back now. “Why does that scare me?”</p><p class="western">A dark chuckle flooded the room, lowering the temperature several degrees. Soon, a giant pair of mad red eyes was staring down at them from the ceiling.</p><p class="western">“Master, how unlike you. Are you actually admitting that you're afraid?” Alucard's voice drifted around the room eerily like it was played by a sound system. George seemed to just fall from the ceiling slowly as she was lowered by a thin tendril of black shadow, “Of this little thing. If find that extremely ironic and funny.”</p><p class="western">“ALUCARD!” Integra screamed, her eyes going wide at the baby swinging from a wire thin strip of unholy energy over her desk.</p><p class="western">“I've watched you face down vampires all on your own with nothing but a pistol, and yet, when it comes to this tiny little creature you're ready to run and hide in the closet. How amusing Integra.”</p><p class="western">“Shut it, Alucard! That tiny little monster has powers and it's the only reason I am going to keep her. Now, would you kindly stop HANGING HER UP THERE LIKE BLOODY CHANDELIER!?”</p><p class="western">A dark fang edged grin soon joined the giant red eyes as Alucard imitated the Cheshire cat.</p><p class="western">“You just keep telling yourself that, Master, it might eventually be true.” Suddenly In a swirl of icy cold darkness the Vampire was standing by her desk the baby securely cradled in his arms against his side. Integra slammed a hand against her face in frustration. What on earth was wrong with that child? Did she even realize she had been about twenty-five feet of the ground, in the hands of a vampire, or even that she could die? Integra felt her heart slowly begin to drop from her throat back down to settle in her chest. “Tell mommy you are very happy, George. You absolutely love being a little Hellsing monster, don't you?” The little girl looked up at Integra straight in the face and smiled an absolutely glowing radiant smile and nodded vigorously. “<em>Good girl, George, you are learning fast. That is my little monkey.” </em>Alucard's eyes and mouth soon disappeared along with George. He reappeared on the large brown leather sofa. George sat in his lap, snuggled against his chest. Then rising as if summoned by thought from a shadow beneath the couch Ink was sitting guard at the vampires feet.</p><p class="western">“Tell me, Alucard,” Integra demanded. “Why would you so suddenly become so irritatingly attached to a baby anyway? That's not at all like you. I never even knew you cared about children.”</p><p class="western">“I suppose I'm getting sentimental in my old age. The biological clock is ticking fast. Is yours? It is not too early to give George a sibling.”</p><p class="western">Walter stifled a laugh as Integra blanched. The color drained from her face and she coughed.</p><p class="western">“I'm not even going to dignify that with a response. Is the nursery ready?” It had been a tiring uncomfortable bit of shuffling the baby around. Usually she ended up sleeping with either Integra or Alucard.</p><p class="western">“Yes, Master, it's ready and waiting. However, George hates it.”</p><p class="western">Integra simply raised an eyebrow in disbelief. She looked at George, busy playing with Alucard shiny silver buttons, and shook her head.</p><p class="western">“You really expect me to believe that she hates her nursery?”</p><p class="western">“Yes, Master, you never should have allowed Seras to do the shopping. The entire room is pink and white. George's crib is overrun with stuffed bunny rabbits and there are demented baby dolls everywhere. She despises it.”</p><p class="western">“You do realize she is only maybe about nine or ten months old, right? She's hardly old enough to hate anything.” Integra remembered the almost embarrassing level of pleading and begging the fledgling police officer had done to be given the responsibility of decorating the nursery. She glanced at George again and thought of Seras and asked cautiously, “How pink is it?”</p><p class="western">“Very pink. I believe the paint she bought was labeled Pink Frosting Fantasy.” Integra winced and a shudder ran down her spine. She cringed at the very thought of the pink, sugary, fluffy, and adorable hell that was George's nursery. “Let's go have a look surely it can't be that bad.” Integra sighed and led the march. She had been forbidden from entering the room for the entire week and a half that the work had been going on. It had not been difficult as she had been busy dealing with planning for the upcoming Round table meeting. Walter simply shook his head following the Master of the house and her Vampire warrior. Integra herself had never been a fan of pink growing up Walter considered. She had always been a classic lady a true late-born Victorian She had had a lovely girl's room while growing up too. It had been so tasteful with the white and creamy yellow, but after her father died, she had made Walter repaint it to make it appear more grown up.</p><p class="western">“Fine, it's your funeral. You shall go down in history and in medical books as the first woman to die from Pink Overload.”</p><p class="western">Integra rolled her eyes and headed up the stairs.</p><p class="western"><em> “It's a damned nursery. No need to be so silly.” </em>Integra's hopes were steadily dropping and they hit bottom when she saw the sign on the door. It read George in giant sparkly white printed letters with pink flowers around border. Big pink hearts dotting the sign's four corners pinning it to the door these were not a good omen. Integra prepared herself for the onslaught of Pink Frosting Fantasy and opened the door.</p><p class="western">“What in God's name is this!?” Integra was assaulted by the clashing bright colors and actually felt the urge to shield her eyes form the pink overload. It was like whiteout, only pink. It took Integra's eyes a full minute to adjust before she could make out any details. And then it was when she noticed. “SERAS!?” The fledgling was sprawled on the floor still as death. Her skin was grey and pallid. She wore only a pink night gown her body and was curled in a hideous rictus of death. Dark patches of necrosis coated her clammy flesh. There were also smudged of pain and primer staining her hands and face. Alucard laughed and glanced over the rim of his glasses at whistled at the lacy red panties on display. Apparently she had been in the middle of painting the trim when her body had failed her and the sun had ripped the life from her sending her crashing into the sleep of the undead.</p><p class="western">“Foolish, Police Girl,” Alcuard said. He poked her upturned round ass with a boot. “It is a blessing that there are no windows in here.” One of the incidental things about the compound's size and it's use of space was that many of the internal rooms had no outdoor facing windows. And one such room had been chosen for the Nursery. “The stupid girl risked going up in flames for ugly glitter paint.” Integra seethed but knew there was no hope of waking her until sunset. She looked away and snapped her fingers demanding the vampires attention be pulled away from Seras' ass. He reluctantly complied stepping away from his dead fledgling. The cot was an enormous pink 'Princess' style crib with filmy white lace canopy trim.</p><p class="western">“WHAT ON EARTH!?” Integra eyes narrowed and she looked back at the officer in her sleep of the dead. “How much did she spend on this foolishness? Walter where is the expense report for this? I set a strict budget.”</p><p class="western">“Well Madam,” Walter said shrugging. The butler stood behind them quietly. He smiled tendering a gentle bow. “Miss Victoria demanded the platinum card. She claimed it was a necessity and that this was all the rage with the celebrities including the royals we must have the best for the baby we were threatening her development otherwise. Then there was the request for access to well, the expense account for what she called enrichment...”</p><p class="western">“I did not authorize her to use my card or my expense account.” Integra flinched when she saw the pastel lace covers and the small army of oversized stuffed animals lining the crib. “I am assuming that I'm looking at this so called enrichment.” The walls were the most neon sugary pink Integra had ever seen and the swirling designs on the border were utterly adorable with sparkly fairies darting and dancing. Integra glanced at George, who was cowering and burying her face in Alucard's shoulder. “Alucard, put her down. It's her nap time and it...it isn't that bad.”</p><p class="western">
  <strong> “Forgive me, George, you must face the pink hellscape yourself.”</strong>
</p><p class="western">The baby looked out at the crib and seemed to shrink into Alucard's coat even further. She covered her face with the dark red jacket and shook her head. George looked up at her father, pleading to not be thrown to the bunnies. Her blue eyes were wet and seemed to yell "SAVE ME". She mumbled and Alucard shook his head in defeat. George was lowered into the soft pink cushions and immediately she screamed, rolling around in the crib like she was being tortured.</p><p class="western">“Hush that intolerable fuss this second.” Integra braced herself and approached the crib warily. She grabbed one of the bunnies, the thing was almost twice George's size, and wiggled it. “See, it's just a toy. Be a good girl and, stop screaming. It won't hurt you see it's only fluff plush not a monster little one.” George flailed and attempted to batter away the bunny as if it was a demon. She cried and swatted at it. Alucard laughed.</p><p class="western">“What the hell is so funny!?” Integra hissed, squeezing the stuffed rabbit with a bit more force than was necessary as she clenched her fist.</p><p class="western">“You should really hear what George has to say.”</p><p class="western">“And exactly how am I supposed to do that?”</p><p class="western">Integra did not have to wonder long, because in less than a minute Ink oozed up into Georges crib. The little hound looked ferocious a completely unnatural murderous intent in it's gleaming red eyes. It growled and snarled at the bunnies as George cowered behind him. The dog pounced, ripping the throat from one of the bunnies. Stuffing rained down and George gave the only approval she could, she nodded. The hounds claws shredded another stuffed bear monstrosity and left deep gouges in the infant bed's padding and pillows.</p><p class="western">“Impressive. Perhaps Ink could be a hunting dog, Master, what do you think?”</p><p class="western">“I think that child is psychotic.” Integra muttered, watching the dog destroy the defenseless bunnies and bears. They each met their doom and were soon nothing more than piles of fluff and shredded fabric. “She just orchestrated the murder of more than ten stuffed animals. She plotted an execution, no, an assassination. A massacre.”</p><p class="western">“I know. I'm so proud.” The vampire grinned the madness lighting his eyes with amusement. “I was near thirty before my first proper massacre. I believe she actually wanted them burned though. Excellent choice, George, They would indeed look incredible while blazing, Dear. It's been centuries since the last good pagan burning. Now do you see how much George hates her nursery?”</p><p class="western">“Yes, fine, have it fixed.”</p><p class="western">Alucard scooped up his daughter and George looked ecstatic to be back in his arms and her anger subsided. Her tears slowed and the hound bounded from the baby cot victorious the head of a stuffed rabbit dangling from his jaws by it's ear. She looked like she had just been pulled from the edge of death. She looked like she had been rescued from a desert after months of near starvation. Integra could only stare as George babbled her thanks to Alucard.</p><p class="western">“Well, what color would she like, Alucard Sir?” Walter asked looking around the towering monster. Alucard held the baby out in her out in front of him.</p><p class="western">
  <strong> “You heard him, George, what color do you want?” </strong>
</p><p class="western">Her little blonde brow furrowed and she looked exactly like Integra before she grabbed Alucard's red coat and tugged on it between her pudgy clumsy hands.</p><p class="western">“You heard the little lady, Walter. She wants red.”</p><p class="western">“My my, what a bright little thing, she is, Alucard, very impressive little lady.”</p><p class="western">“Quite, Walter, my friend. Will you see to the changes?”</p><p class="western">“Of course, Sir, I am here to serve the Hellsing organization.”</p><p class="western">“Alucard we still have much to discuss my office please.”</p><p class="western">“You heard the Lady of the house. Integra needs some time to bond with you and I my little Monster.” He simply grinned and under the influence of his gleaming red eyes George held up a chubby fist and waved before they vanished. The butler left about his task leaving only the Head of Hellsing in the hideous pink Fairy Fantasy room with the dead police girl. Integra took a moment to glance around the pink nursery again before she made her own way out. She slammed the door and pressed her back to it before she slid down it shivering.</p><p class="western"><em>'God! That was horrible! I'm not surprised she hates it.' </em>Integra pulled her knees up against her chest for a moment to restore her calm. She'd deal with Seras later it served her right for using her expense account unauthorized. She took only a moment to collect herself before she headed back down to her office. George crawled wriggling out of Alucard's lap and rolled on Integra's thick leather couch. She pulled herself up on the armrest and then fell to bounce up on her bottom on the cushions.</p><p class="western">“Now that that is out of the way, Alucard, we have something to discuss about your little monster.</p><p class="western">“Mine? She is legally yours. Besides she is human, that makes her far more yours than mine.”</p><p class="western">“Don't make me shoot you in front of her.” Integra barked the reprimand like an order. She pulled a cigar out of the gilded gold case in her top drawer. She cut it with the slicer that adorned her desk usually as a paperweight and then she glared at her servant as she lit it. She sighed as the aroma of the cigar and the nicotine eased the tension in her mind.</p><p class="western">“Alucard, I have heard back from the medical exams regarding the little girl.”</p><p class="western">“George, Master ,you know her name.”</p><p class="western">“We're not actually calling her that. It isn't proper a good name for a lady. Her legal name has yet to be decided. She is registered as a Jane doe under our guardianship as she had no identification records. Surely you didn't actually intend to name her George.”</p><p class="western">“Her name is George. I'm the man in the big red hat she is my curious strange little monkey, George.”</p><p class="western">“Anyway She was angry with me apparently because I stank and she knocked me over. She was frightened of the syringes and telekinetically moved it. Also I believe went red before she did it. And according to these results,” She tapped a stack of folders on her desk. “She has been modified at the very genetic level. We have never seen anything like this before.”</p><p class="western">“Her name is George. I'm the man in the big red hat she is my curious strange little monkey, George.”</p><p class="western">“Interesting and what does this have to do with me?”</p><p class="western">“There have been only two other cases of modified people of an even remotely similar nature. However in those cases it was due to the implantation of a bio-mechanical chip being implanted into a host. The Valentine brothers. We believe that she was part of a new phase of experimentation of the millennium group.”</p><p class="western">“I see so our enemies changed tactics perhaps trying to organically grow, no engineer, an army from children?”</p><p class="western">“Perhaps however there is something else that became apparent during the thorough followup examinations. When she fell inside of you was exposed to the hellscape within you for those few moments it also fundamentally changed her. We're still not sure to what extent but her bloodwork and scans were abnormal and they show her as a nearly identical match to you. Rather like Seras in a way only the traditional biological function have not ceased. The metabolism the cellular degeneration that leads to aging still appear normal. You may have stumbled upon a new way to create monsters both like and unlike yourself. Or perhaps they did.” She shrugged exhaling a plume of smoke and crossing her legs in her chair. “Have you ever exposed someone to the hellscape and not killed or destroyed them?”</p><p class="western">“No, only enemies ever see the hell I can unleash you see to that. Your family has for generations seen to it.”</p><p class="western">“I must do my own research. This presents a unique problem unlike Seras who is an adult and under your control she is not or seems not to be and we don't know exactly what her abilities will entail. At the least she will need training in the arcane arts if she is to control her powers. This means that I will have to start practicing again myself.” Cigar smoke curled around the room and Integra rubbed the bridge of her nose frustrated.</p><p class="western">“There will be time enough to worry about that when the time comes, Master.” Alucard assured her, stroking George's blonde hair. She really <strong>was </strong>so much like Integra. Integra nodded dismissing them both from her presence. Alucard stood and headed for the door.</p><p class="western">“Alucard, leave her with me for a while. I want to see something.”</p><p class="western">“As you wish, Master. I am glad to see you taking an interest in <strong>our </strong>child.” To this Integra said nothing. She just glared at him and rolled her eyes. The red clad vampire complied by placing George in a traditional guest arm chair that sat across from her mother's desk. And there George sat quietly for nearly ten minutes watching Integra. It was like a mental battle; a test of wits. Who would make the first move? It was a war. George quickly tired of this game and grew antsy. She squirmed and wiggled managing to roll and flop the four inches or so from the cushion of the sofa to the rug on the floor Now her wiggling took on a new purpose and soon a black puddle rose from the floor and her puppy Ink came bounding in circles around her to the baby's delight. It was strange for the child to be able to call a familiar to her; but Alucard did given her the little hound and clearly her connection to him was clearly not just because he held her often. She had assumed that upstairs it had been Alucard's proximity not the baby.</p><p class="western">“So you were bored and wanted your little playmate." Integra smirked, still smoking her cigar. The little Doberman-ish vampire puppy jumped into George's lap and licked her face. She pulled the puppy closer to her and wrapped her arms around him, babbling happily. The dog was as big as her when he curled up at her feet and she patted his head affectionately.</p><p class="western">“<strong>MMM mmm mmmmmiiiii</strong>.” George muttered, stuttering trying to make the word form despite the difficulty.</p><p class="western">Integra's jaw dropped in shock at the attempt.</p><p class="western">“Are you trying to talk?” She asked her, flabbergasted that one so young could learn so quickly.</p><p class="western">“<strong>Mmmmmiiiinnnnneeee</strong>.” George stumbled over the word rubbing Ink's furry black head. Until finally the word came out clear. “<strong>Mine.”</strong></p><p class="western">“My God, was that your first word?” Integra rushed over dropping ot her knees on the rug. She was still slightly flabbergasted. “Mine, yes, Come on say mine. Mine. I know you can do it.”</p><p class="western">Integra pointed to Ink whimpering happily under George's soft hand. George looked angry when Integra touched Ink. When Integra picked up the black puppy, George's eyes flashed red with anger and Integra was flung back, again falling on her backside. Ink was sent tumbling to the floor.</p><p class="western">“<strong>MINE!”</strong>George shouted and Ink went trotting back up to the chair to sit with his little mistress.</p><p class="western">Integra's surprised shout surprised Walter as he entered her office with a late morning cup of tea.</p><p class="western">“It is most unbecoming of a woman to shout. Think of the example you're setting.”</p><p class="western">Integra, still sitting on the floor, just glared at the butler. He offered her a gloved hand to help her up off the floor. She took it and pointed to the baby and her hellhound.</p><p class="western">“She can talk." Integra said, bluntly coming to the point straight away.</p><p class="western">“My, my little George, how smart you are. What can you say?” Walter asked, kneeling beside her and rubbing George's little blonde head. She is quite intelligent to be talking so early.”</p><p class="western">“She can say mine.”</p><p class="western">“Seras will be positively giddy when she wakes up this evening.”</p><p class="western">“Yes, she will.” Integra agreed leaning against the edge of her desk “well at least until she realizes how much trouble she is in for abusing the privilege of our expense account budget. Especially when we're under such Scrutiny. I was only able to stall the round table hearing until the end of the week sunday the entire table will be here to judge me. The last thing I need is to have to explain a sudden baby boom expense report.” George grabbed a handful of his fur and soon somehow she was on his back. The dog took off running and Walter and Integra nearly died of shock when Ink bounded through a wall pulling George though it too in wrapped in his think inky shadow out into the hallway.</p><p class="western">“Oh you've got to be taking the bloody piss.” As the adults ran after the girl and the dog they realized she was heading for the kitchen. George laughed holding on to Ink's straight back.</p><p class="western">“How can he do that? I didn't know the hounds could pull people through shadows too." Integra turned and questioned Alucard, stunned by this new power, as they all headed for the stairs to the basement.</p><p class="western">“I think the person has to do it to in order to stay with the animal.”</p><p class="western">“So she CAN WALK THROUGH FUCKING WALLS!?"</p><p class="western">The butler nodded grinning at Integra's stunned expression. For years, she had been known to never lose her cool, but in less than two weeks a baby had thrown all that control away. The hound stopped circling in front of the large steel refrigerator. He paced back and forth in front of it and released a loud beckoning yowl.</p><p class="western">“I believe it's safe to say that, George is hungry. Lets get something for you sweetie.” <strong>The Butler easily plucked the little girl up from and opened the fridge. “Bad girl, you scared Sir and Integra an I terribly. You will be punished. You are never to order ink to do that again.” Walter fished through the fridge </strong>George just looked up at him and smiled. His threats seemed to mean nothing to her</p><p class="western">---------- Hellsing</p><p class="western">It was immediately decided that much more direct monitoring would be needed for the newest member of Hellsing despite her being less than a year old. Unfortunately that left it to Integra to keep an eye on her during the day while attempting to handle the daily work of commanding the organization.</p><p class="western">“Yes, Sir Penwood,” Integra said. “I understand the urgency that you and Sir Irons are expressing. Of course I want the opportunity to explain, but I fail to see why this meeting must be hosted here or in person. A conference call on a secured transmission line would suffice to...” Integra frantically bounced the baby on her hip. She was tired annoyed angry and god she had needed a smoke about two hours ago. But she knew the little monster hated the smell and would complain if she held her while she smoked. “Yes, I'm aware I've asked that this be pushed back twice this week but...” Integra flinched at the screaming that came across the line from the usually mild mannered Head of communications and intelligence. “Of course, Sir, the date and time stands. I will have the full report and explanation ready.” She sighed as she hung up the phone. She looked out the window and sighed watching the sun sink. Now just one more thing to deal with. “You ready to brave the pink fairy purgatory again, little banshee? Thanks for staying quiet while I made those phone calls. Let's go give your big sister her spanking when she wakes up.” Integra did not hurry or rush as she made her way upstairs to the door. Already the garish glittery placard had been removed and she felt better about having to enter the room again.</p><p class="western">The corpse of the Police girl was beginning to rise as the sun set. The pallor fading from her skin the unnatural rictus beginning to loosen. Her body was sinking into a more comfortable curl on the floor and now the stillness of the dead was fading. Integra grinned letting a single finger press against Seras forehead. She focused and drew power within herself and unleashed a flash of holy magic and Seras began shrieking as she was rudely awakened. She jerked and spasmed as life flooded back to her.</p><p class="western">“yeeaaaiiiiii”</p><p class="western">“Miss, Victoria explain yourself how did you think it was appropriate to request further funds without my clearance?” <br/>“I'm sorry, Ma'am I just guess I got carried away.” Her nerves were still alive with pain and she shuddered.</p><p class="western">“Clearly,” Integra said. However the anger faded from her eyes. That would do for now. It was a harmless misstep. “By the way, your little sister can talk now. You missed her first word.”</p><p class="western">“Oh no! Did I really?” Seras looked like she was going to weep turned to George still cradled in Integra's arms. “Come on, Georgey, say something for your big sister. Come on. What can you say sweetie?”</p><p class="western">George just giggled at her and reached out to touch Seras face. Alucard grinned as he bled into the room. Integra ignored the feeling of the monster predator rising directly behind. She did not react and simply handed the baby back to him.</p><p class="western">“She thinks you sound funny.” He said taking the baby who was overjoyed to be handed into his waiting arms. She is quite enamored with you, Police Girl”</p><p class="western">“Aww George, come on, say something for me please." The baby stayed silent and Seras looked dejected.</p><p class="western">“Stop it, Master, She doesn't like me, does she?”</p><p class="western">“On the contrary, she loves you alot. She just is not used to you. She almost never sees you. You will have to start staying up Police Girl.”</p><p class="western">“I can't be awake during the day, it's draining.” Seras whined, stretching. She yawned as the last vestiges of sleep fled from her body, making George laugh again.</p><p class="western">“Obviously, little George finds you entertaining, Miss Seras.” Walter said from the doorway. “could I interest you in dinner?” Seras shrugged rubbing the back of her head and making her hair stand up even more.</p><p class="western">“It is simple police girl; if you want to be able to stay up, then you stop being a whiny child and feed so you would be less drained. And stop avoiding your coffin. Seras winced, but then reluctantly agreed. She was gonna miss all of George's childhood if she slept all day.</p><p class="western">“All you need is some fresh blood.”</p><p class="western">“Alucard, I will not allow this.” Integra told him. “I feed you with the medical packets. Is that not enough? We cannot have two wild bloodthirsty monsters roaming the streets at night.”</p><p class="western">“And yet you let Pip and his men roam around free. An injustice, Sir Integra.” Integra caught Alucard's train of thought and smirked at him.</p><p class="western">“They're thirsty monsters of a different sort. No one has ever gone to jail for killing bottle after bottle of beer. And the blackouts from their overindulgence does not usually lead to a body count in the thousands.”</p><p class="western">“Master, she is right. I can't do that. I will not become the kind of monster that almost killed me.”</p><p class="western">“Thanks, a lot,” Alucard chuckled at her. Then he nodded before holding out his arm. “Then I will feed you. Unless you drink of your own will, you will not have enough strength to stay awake during the day.” This form of feeding Integra could agree to and so she nodded. Seras looked to the the child held easily in his other arm. “Master,” Alucard said grinning. “I don't believe this is the sort of thing George should see until she is a little older. I suggest you take her with Walter for dinner and perhaps then to bed.” Integra agreed taking the baby again.</p><p class="western">“You will learn of monsters one day, but today is not that day, do you understand.” The adorable nodding head eased her fears. “However, it looks like you will have an advantage even I did not. You will be able to fight fire with fire.”</p><p class="western">“Mine.” George said, in her stammering baby voice, as she enjoyed riding in her mother's arms.</p><p class="western">“Yes, if our plan works this will all be yours.”</p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">“They will be arriving in just a few moments, Madam, Sir Irons, Sir Edwards, and Sir Martin are already at the security checkpoint at the gates. I doubt it will take long for the others to arrive. I have the baby fed and clean and she will be kept entertained and hopefully quiet in the sub basement until the meeting is over.”</p><p class="western">“Excellent, Walter. The last thing I need is further questions about her. I was hoping to delay this as long as possible. Now hopefully this will be a quick and painless process.”</p><p class="western">“It never is, Sir Integra. It never is.” The Head of Hellsing nodded in reluctant agreement and made her way out of her office for the conference room to face the inquisition she knew was coming.</p><p class="western">“I have the Geese on high alert and running double patrols. The full emergency staff is on standby.” <br/>“Thank you, Walter. I think there is nothing but to do it.”</p><p class="western">“Yes, Madam.” Let's go downstairs shall we little darling, Sir Integra has important work to do lets leave her to it.”</p><p class="western">“Gentlemen,” Integra began as the other knights we seated at the table of the conference room on the second floor of her compound. She sat ramrod straight in the chair at the round table of the conference room staring at the assembled heads of the empires mundane and supernatural defense. “I apologize that it is not the warmest of welcomes I can offer you on the occasion of this meeting.” The Head of Hellsing sighed before meeting the gazes of her peers. “Hellsing is still recovering after the targeted attack that decimated it’s household forces before. I admit to being surprised that most of you would be willing to even demand this meeting given the incident.”</p><p class="western">“It’s necessary Integra. It has been two years and this table can no longer accept your unwillingness to answer for your failure, Sir Integra.” Sir Irons removed the sharp square spectacles he now wore to peer down his nose at the young noblewoman. The condescending sneer he barely kept from his face turned into a glare when she didn’t respond. “As executive of imperial defense I demand an explanation for the complete lack of progress in discovering the meaning of that attack and your handling of the spike in supernatural attacks. The entire assembled body of this table is prepared to call for your dismissal due to the fiasco and response to it. It has raised questions the very same questions I have had all along about your fitness for service on this body.”</p><p class="western">“I see.” She Looked at the men surrounding her. “Gentlemen is this sentiment shared by the rest of the assembled members?” None of the members of her majesty’s royal order of Knights Templar met her gaze. “Well that is to be expected. Now what I find surprising Sir Irons, is how you would say such a thing. You know given that it was my very fitness for this position that is allowing you all to sit here in my home to belittle me. I find that frankly unbelievable.” A bold commanding grin made it’s way to her face. Integra rested her elbows on the table and continued. “Well, given that it was my force under my command that defended you from the attack and I myself who saved you when you were ready to turn tail and run to save your own skin until you realized you were surrounded. You dare to question my fitness for service, Sir? Was it your forces who fought to literally the last man against monsters to defend crown and country saving your life? Or was it your men, Sir Martin? How fit are they for duty when you rejected my requests for intelligence to try to find the culprits of this horrific attack three time over the last six months. Gentleman I find this meeting a goddamned farce and you all know it. This is nothing but a pathetic power grab by one of the assembled who…”</p><p class="western">“Sir, Integra,” Sir Penwood said. He rarely raised his voice but, in the tension,, it split the building argument like a blade. “Lets’ be civilized.” Sir Albert Penwood shook his head at the withering look Sir Irons gave him. “Sir Irons you are incorrect you do not speak for the entirety of the assembled.” There were remarkably few nods around the table but at least there were some “However the criticism is fair. My communications segment has been swamped and overrun in the aftermath of that attack and there is only so much we can do to cover this spike in violence that falls within your jurisdiction, Sir Hellsing Can you explain why you have had so little progress in finding the source? In quelling this blatant attack on the security of crown and country.” The head of Hellsing nodded slicing the end of one of her cigars. She lit it and took a drag before continuing.</p><p class="western">“The problem, Gentleman, is The Vatican; specifically, Section thirteen special operations.” She chomped down on the cigar inhaling as she flipped open the folio in front of her. “You are not the only one rejecting my requests for information, Sir Martin. I believe they are hiding something. I have also made requests to them. ”</p><p class="western">“That is quite a claim”</p><p class="western">“Hardly.” Integra waved her hand dismissively scattering the thick smoke. She dumped ash into the tray at her elbow. “Iscariot has been dismissive of our treaty for years there was recently an incident with their Paladin class operative Alexander Anderson. It led to the death of two of my men in Bodderick in Northern Ireland prior to the invasion of my estate. Then there is the downright refusal of what should be a simple request for information. I doubt the claim is unwarranted. We’re being stonewalled, Gentleman.”</p><p class="western">“Do you believe it will take involvement from her majesty” The question came from another younger member of the table Sir Edwards. The man was barely past thirty five and taking the place of his father. He should have been an ally against the stodgy elders at the table but he wasn';t establishe enough. Intergra shoook her head at the young man.</p><p class="western">“I’d like to avoid that as much as possible,” Integra replied. “We can handle the situation and the last thing we need with incidents on the rise is another struggle with Rome.”</p><p class="western">“Agreed,” Sir Penwood. Said. “Perhaps this is a time for joint work between Hellsing and the forces of the Intelligence and Communication groups. Perhaps we can circumvent their stonewall to get the needed data,.”</p><p class="western">“Surely, Not Sir Penwood.” Martin hissed. He slammed hand down on the table to the folio before him. “You cannot suggest that I am my forces break our roman treaty for this. That we breach the non-hostile sanctions.”</p><p class="western">“Bah,” Penwood said. He wiped a thin sheen of nervous sweat from his brow. “Those old golden chair sycophants have flagrantly disregarded our treaties for years. Not withstanding the most recent offense on there part it would hardly be a breach of decorum or an act of aggression.”</p><p class="western">“Exactly I would like to bring it to the attention of all assembled that the primary reason for my inability to quell the attacks and discover more about the intentions or even nature of the supernatural vampire terrorist organization Millennium is also due to being refused resources from the jurisdiction of Sir Martin. Your refusal is what pushed me to seeking information outside through Vatican section six John. Would you care to explain your hesitancy to share this information to the assembled, Sir Martin.”</p><p class="western">“I have no hesitancy Sir, Hellsing. The objection is merely due to…”</p><p class="western">“Then I will ask here before the assembled,” Integra continue cutting him off. “The Hellsing Organization formally request access to your satellite array and to your classified communication files gathered from taps computer and phone sources.”</p><p class="western">“Well, Uhm. I cannot divulge… You see… there is”</p><p class="western">“Sir, Martin, the request has been made.” Sir Irons’ voice was hard as was the absolutely freezing stare he leveled at the squirming stuttering man. “Either accept this request or explain before the assembled why it is being rejected.”</p><p class="western">“Well,” Sir Martin sighed rubbing he back of his neck against a flush rising to his face. “Gentleman the issue is one of privacy. I will have to reject the request on grounds of confidentiality. The scope of access and surveillance and intelligence being requested may reveal information of a personal matter that could impact some select individuals very negatively. The backlash could not be tolerated so the request is again denied.”<br/>“Are you serious, Sir!?” Integra seethed rage lighting her eyes. “Are you bloody fucking serious? She ground the remainder of her cigar into the ashtray and snarled in disgust at Sir Robert Martin. “You really mean to tell me you’re willingly impeding my investigation that could save literally countless lives over fear of fucking scandal? You bloody spineless goddamned disgrace how dare…” Suddenly the tension was split by the wailing of a baby. The room went silent as the screaming child grew closer.</p><p class="western">“What the devil?” All eyes turned towards the door and then centered on Integra. The sound of the baby faded quickly passing by. Then there was a distinct sound of shattering glass and then a loud thumping.”</p><p class="western">“Sir, Hellsing?” The question from Sir Penwood was echoed on every face in the room. The Head of Hellsing sighed and pressed the intercom button on the phone. The squealing of a the baby filled the room again from the speaker “It's over Walter bring her in.”</p><p class="western">“I'm so sorry Madam. She uhm. It was the dog. I swear.”</p><p class="western">“You can explain it once you're in here.” The intercom went silent and the awkwardness extended until the Old butler walked in balancing a fussy baby on his hip . The butler waved before brushing George's curly platinum hair and bouncing her to calm her crying. “This could go very badly, couldn't it?”</p><p class="western">“Yes, it could,” Integra agreed as she gestured to the assembled knights templar. “Gentleman she is the newest member of Hellsing. We have taken custody of her as a ward of the state and church as a survivor from the recent assault at Harbertshire.”</p><p class="western">“You've adopted a baby?” Sir Edwards blinked at the little girl as she settled down to sniffles. The rest of the knights stood stupefied and aghast.</p><p class="western">“Apologies, Gentleman, She was not meant to disrupt the meeting.”</p><p class="western">“She was quite upset, Ma'am and it was rather difficult to calm her down and get a hold of her again. What with the dog and all. I am very sorry about the vase and the picture frame in the great hall as well. I will have them both replaced immediately. She does seem to have a bit of a destructive streak.” Integra nearly crushed the bridge of her nose. GOD!</p><p class="western">“Thank you Walter perhaps it would be best to take her outside. A little time in the garden while we continue the meeting.”</p><p class="western">“Of course, Ma'am”</p><p class="western">“Good grief, apologies again gentleman. If you have any question raise them now Get it over with.”</p><p class="western">“Why did you take guardianship of her?” Sir Irons demanded. “Surely it would have been better to have her placed with a family rather than be raised by well you in this place.”</p><p class="western">“I beg your pardon, Sir Irons. I was raised here by the former head of this organization. I will not stand for your insinuation that there is a failure in my upbringing or in hers. Do not call my fitness into question again before those assembled, Sir.” Sir Irons sneered and rolled his eyes. Integra seethed at the dismissive gesture. He crossed his arms clearly seeing it as nothing but hysterics.</p><p class="western">“Very well but that doesn't answer the question why did you take guardianship of her.”</p><p class="western">“She was rescued from the operation in Harbertshire and while debriefing and attempting to determine the best course for her it was discovered she possesses abilities making her suitable for Hellsing and that this was the safest place for her. I also personally believe she was valuable to millennium and will be key in discovering more about their plans and how to defeat them.”</p><p class="western">“Hmm, I believe I have an idea.” Sir Edwards drummed his fingers on the table deep in thought. “That child may prove an invaluable asset in the current problem we were just Discussing.”</p><p class="western">“What? She's a baby, Sir Edward.”</p><p class="western">“Yes, she is. But more specifically,” He continued. “She's an orphan. The Vatican Sections thirteen Iscariot and Section Six John their intelligence division jointly runs an orphanage that houses at risk children surrendered to the church. It would not be difficult to make a request to have her placed there giving you an opening to get the information you need and thatwould remove the risks that so concern Sir Martin.”</p><p class="western">“So you're telling me to give the child to the Catholics and then what?”</p><p class="western">“Then we have an excuse to raid them even in the accords as they have a survivor from one of your actions we raid section six get the information you need and take her back. Naturally they would refuse to return her giving us the cause.” The table went quiet listening to his explanation.</p><p class="western">“Of course we would need her to be surrendered by a third party with no connection to your organization,” Sir Irons said. “Perhaps we could arrange that.” By the time the meeting ended Integra had a headache and was exhausted and it had taken two and a half hours longer than intended. It took everything within her to not slam the door behind Sir Edwards as she escorted him out to the guards to be taken to the security checkpoint and away from Hellsing grounds. When Integra returned she headed into the back garden and was greeted with the baby squealing in absolute delight. She flew tossed incredibly high into the night sky. Integra shivered at the cool air. The baby fell into the waiting arms of Seras. The blonde woman tossed the baby again and she went sailing high against the now rising starlight.</p><p class="western">“Out here playing nursemaid as soon as the sun sets are we, Police girl?” The officer laughed spinning around with the baby. The fledgling monster let herself fall with the little girl in her arms backward but gravity shifted the rules of time and movement shifting around her to et her sink slowly to the cool damp grass.</p><p class="western">“Oh she's so precious, Sir Integra. Such a darling little baby.”</p><p class="western">“Huh only because you only have to deal with her in three hour increments you still can't stay awake. You're a bit earlier tonight though.”</p><p class="western">“I.. uhm I used the coffin It uhm.. It helped a little. It... it wasn't so bad.”</p><p class="western">“<strong>No, it didn't help Police girl.” Alucard was suddenly rising from a shadow beneath the patio umbrella. The hellhound Ink bounded from the darkness where he was circling around Seras and George. The little beast immediately sat at attention at the Vampire King's feet. “It just prevents decline. You still refuse to feed even from me but this is at least progress for you. It will help prevent you from growing weaker.” </strong></p><p class="western">“<strong>Mine,” George squealed. Alucard waved a ahand and the puppy was freed to return to the baby frolicking on the grass.</strong></p><p class="western">Integra eyed him suspiciously over her round glassed. “Should I be concerned about your motives Alucard? The hound apparently it caused the incident during the meeting a few hours ago.”</p><p class="western">“You insult me, Sir Integra, My master. I am nothing more than an honorable man.” The no-life monster smiled feigning innocence. “It merely needs training. It is a beast.”</p><p class="western">“Anyway it is fortunate you're both here.” Integra took a seat on the patio chair beneath the umbrella. “It seems we will have a use for the baby immediately.” Both vampires turned to look at their master.</p><p class="western">“What do you mean, Sir Integra?” Seras carefully watched the baby scooping her into her lap as she attempted to roll and crawl after the hound pouncing away from her.</p><p class="western">“She will be presented to the Catholic orphanage in Norther Ireland headed by Vatican sections thirteen and six to give us a chance to infiltrate and get information they are hiding from us regarding millennium.”</p><p class="western">“WHAT!? NO! You can't master she belongs with us with Hellsing. You can't give George away.”</p><p class="western">“She will not go to those fanatics, Master. The Iscariot and their exorcists and their spell singers will destroy her. Warp her mind with whatever they do to children. Whatever they did to Maxwell.”</p><p class="western">“It will only be a few days and I have little choice given the situation,” She growled. “I'm being forced to shoulder the risk to protect the dignity of some probably noble blooded fools caught whoring or high god knows. But apparently Sir Martin refuses my surveillance request The Vatican refuses my intelligence request. I was browbeat as no one else would Force Martin to cough up the information no one wants to escalate 'HOSTILITY' she made dramatic air quotes for emphasis. “With the Catholics given the last incident. Her majesty had to get involved to force the Vatican to pay the penalties for killing my men in Brodderick. So We get to play stealthy sneaky steal so we have plausible deniability joy.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <strong>HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING</strong>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Integra sighed and tapped her foot impatiently while she waited at the dirty cellophane table.</p><p class="western">“Mr, Bernadotte.” The irritating frenchman said nothing. Integra switched the frequency. “Alucard.” The wait was really starting to get to her. She was antsy and she hated that. Especially when every now and then people would stop and stare at her. She sat there fidgeting and grousing and chewing a cigar she desperately wanted to smoke. She glared at the evil 'No Smoking' sign; challenging it, demanding it say something different. It won the battle of wills. Who the bloody hell decides a person can't smoke outside. She sighed and stuck the cigar back into the case and placed it in her handbag. She straightened the skirt of her dress for probably the thirtieth time. She drummed her fingers on the table and prayed that this would be over soon.</p><p class="western">“Are you ready, Ma'am? I can take your order.”</p><p class="western">“Oh not yet. Sorry I just found out that the people I'm waiting for will be late. I'll have a Manhattan while I wait if you would?”</p><p class="western"><a id="tw-target-text" name="tw-target-text"></a> “There's been a change of plans,</p><p class="western">
  <span> “</span>
  <span>Explain yourself, Mr, Bernadotte”</span>
</p><p class="western">“Well,” The French mercenary said. Pip was very uncomfortable that the monster was seated on his right side his blind-spot. But he didn’t have to see him to know the predator was there. He could feel him. Could sense him there holding the baby bouncing her on a knee. “The monster decided to follow me.”</p><p class="western">“He did what?”</p><p class="western">“She, Commandant. Alucard est une femme.”</p><p class="western">“SHE!?” Integra blinked in confusion “A woman? I know my French is weak but I know you said a woman.”</p><p class="western">A sultry feminine chuckled and the sound made Pip shiver. Integra heard it over the line. The voice was a purr of amusement.</p><p class="western">“Yes, Master,” Alucard said. “I believed it would be wise for George’s mother to also be present at this meeting.”</p><p class="western">“I gave you express orders to only observe, Alucard. You were not really to be here at all but you insisted you’d be valuable support.”</p><p class="western">“And I shall, Master. By your orders I will carefully observe my daughter be handed over to the hand of my enemy.” The late afternoon sun beamed down and Alucard wore a wide black sunhat and thick sunglasses. She crossed her legs beneath the black dress she wore a sharp stiletto black heel dangling from a dainty toe. The ancient vampire wrapped herself around Pip’s arm. Pressing herself into the Wild Geese commander “It is such a tragedy to have to make this decision but we want a better life for our daughter and…” Alucard let thick dewy tears fill her bright blue eyes. “We have no choice we can no longer raise her. We love our sweet little darling daughter but we believe her best chance is with you, Papist. You can find a good home for her take care of her ”</p><p class="western">“Alucard.” She did not raise her voice she simply pressed the bridge of her nose beneath her glasses. “Cease this right now. You will return to me immediately that is an order. You are to be at the reserve point with me immediately am I understood?”</p><p class="western">“Yes, My master.” The woman that was the immortal monster pressed the baby into Pip’s arms and grinned the red revealed in her eyes as she tapped the darkness within herself. She pressed a kiss to Pip’s cheek and vanished. The Captain went pale and as still as death. There was no way that had actually happened. He was still shaking as he stood up to head into the orphanage. Okay he might have been in the middle of a bit of a dry spell but he was sure no horniness would be enough to make that an appealing option.</p><p class="western">Integra scowled when the sudden chill along her spine alerted her to Alucard’s arrival and she turned and her jaw dropped Standing next to her was an Amazonian model of a woman in a tailored black dress.</p><p class="western">“Alucard are you mad?” Integra hissed standing to address him... her “What in the name of God is all of this?” She stood just over 6 feet tall, well over that in the strappy stiletto heels. A long dark red scarf wrapped her long black hair beneath the sunhat. That beautiful hair feel in a shiny perfect sheet to nearly her waist. The scarf under it curled around her neck and dangled between ample full cleavage enticingly. She ran a thumb along a full pillow soft pouty lower lip painted a vibrant bloody red. The waiter stood awestruck holding Integra’s drink on the tray. Alucard took a seat crossing those incredibly long shapely legs revealed by the dress.</p><p class="western">“Yy..your drink ma.. uhhh.”</p><p class="western">Alucard took the drink and winked at the stammering flushed waiter.</p><p class="western">“I’m so sorry I’m late thanks for ordering for me.”</p><p class="western">“That was mine.” Alucard merely took a sip while Integra seethed. The spell was broken and the Waiter blushed, "I’m so sorry, Ma’am That was...”</p><p class="western">“It’s fine just bring me another one please.” Integera barely withheld a snarl of horrific irritation as the waiter hopped to do her bidding.</p><p class="western">Alucard took another sip of her drink. “Make it a double, please.”</p><p class="western">“Of course.”</p><p class="western">It was only the feedback of her earpiece that kept Integra from shouting at her servant.</p><p class="western">“Making contact in a moment Can you hear me?”</p><p class="western">“Yes, we can hear you just fine. This should be simple remember the story. We’ll hear every word.” The mercenary nodded and shifted the large diaper bag on his shoulder and pushed open the heavy oak doors of Saint Isadore Children’s home. The place was actually quite nice. A nun in a pristine habit wearing a silver cross sat at the desk.</p><p class="western">“Hello, How may I help you sir. Are you here for a visit?”</p><p class="western">Pip shook his head.</p><p class="western">“No, Madame, I am here for.” He ran his free hand over the baby’s soft curls.” He lapsed into a string of desperate sad French. The nun scanned him the ragged clothes and the bandaged eye “Je suis ici pour ma fille.” He leaned into the accent performing his part expertly. The desperate immigrant</p><p class="western">“Just a moment let me find someone who can speak French Follow me. The sister took Pips hand and led him into a conference room. He heard a bell ring.</p><p class="western">“Sitting in a conference room. Doesn’t look like they have any cameras. Least none I can see.” Pip whispered.</p><p class="western">“Very good did you notice anything on the way back?”</p><p class="western">“Non.” Pip bounced the baby keeping her happy and cheerful while he scanned the room and he took advantage of her being with him to talk.</p><p class="western">Intgra clucked her tongue perhaps they should have risked having him wired with video as well but they had thought the risk too great if they were discovered</p><p class="western">“Looks like they are not heavily staffed at least not on the public floor?” Pip looked out one of the large windows near a bookcase and saw another nun outside with a pair of older children. “I've only seen four people who like staff. Two nuns and maybe a security guard and a priest.”</p><p class="western">“Hmm, interesting perhaps they keep limited staff here because of Hellsings presence.” The two little children playing outside looked identical a pair of twins with ruddy faces and ginger hair and freckles. They couldn’t be more than two or three perhaps. He watched them totter and fumble after the nun when he heard a throat cleared behind him.</p><p class="western">&lt;Excuse me, I was told there was someone here who spoke French&gt; It was a tall slender man with long silver blonde hair tied back. He wore a vest and a collar with a silver cross pin.</p><p class="western">&lt;Yes, I am here to surrender my daughter. I'm sorry my English is still not good. I need her to be taken care of.&gt;</p><p class="western">&lt;I am Enrico Maxwell bishop of this parish and dean of this establishment.&gt; He looked at the man carefully.</p><p class="western">“Maxwell!? What is he doing there?” She could clearly hear the commander of section thirteen through the microphone embedded in Pips shirt buttons. That was concerning. And it was very good that Alucard had not joined the mercenary on his infiltration</p><p class="western">&lt;Please, Father, help my little girl I am being deported but I want her to have a better life here. Can you find a family for her?&gt;</p><p class="western">&lt;Pardon the interrogation, Sir, but why not simply take your daughter back with you? Surely it would be better for her to go with you to France?&gt;</p><p class="western">&lt;Her mother was catholic like this place.&gt; Pip pointed to the cross above one of the bookcases with the scroll making the establishment as one of the passionist Catholics. &lt; I saw the cross she would want her here not with me. I know her chances better here. I will go to prison when I return I have no family to take care of her and she has no family here but me. She will be orphaned in both places but it is better here.<span>&gt; </span></p><p class="western">Alucard made absolutely sinful bedroom eyes at the waiter while asking for another drink.</p><p class="western">“Your finest wine please for the table, please handsome. Oh something that pairs well with pasta she’ll have the seafood pasta. Heavy on the butter sauce please.” The swooning Waiter grinned and nodded taking the order. Integra glared at the monster masquerading as a woman. She couldn’t follow the conversation anyway. Maxwell being here changed thing. Integra chewed her lip. It would make things far more complicated Maxwell had authority only second to the archbishop and the Holy father of Rome himself. Was Anderson there as well? She doubted it usually he was kept in Rome unless there was work for him. That was normally true of the bishop as well. Suddenly the receiver buzzed again.</p><p class="western">“He’s a bit of a gossip this one. Loves to talk once you kiss him a little butter him up and he spills like a chatty schoolgirl. He is in the yard with the Baby I snuck away for a smoke watching them.”</p><p class="western">“Be careful.”</p><p class="western">“Oui, madame je le suis toujours. Always.” Pip whispered smoke wafting from his cigarette as he watched the baby with the nun and the two little boys. “He said he was here for work that the church believed the area needed more direct oversight. He claimed some sort of scandal Will try to fish more information. How sure are you about those documents? Les papiers?”</p><p class="western">“As Solid as Walter and Sir Irons could manage.” Pip suddenly went silent as Maxwell's voice filtered distantly to them. Integra was distracted by the absolutely delicious smell of rich butter sauce and scallops and lobster as a plate was placed in front of her. Alucard poured the frosty win into the glass. The papers did concern Integra she considered as she twirled the perfectly boiled pasta around a fork. The vampire queen delicately sipped at her own glass of wine and then trailed a finger around the rim of the glass staring hungrily at the head of Hellsing.</p><p class="western">“I'd say you are the most appetizing thing at the table, Master.”</p><p class="western">Integra sputtered nearly sending a seared scallop flying.</p><p class="western">“EXCUSE ME!?” Alucard continued to trail a lazy gloved finger around the rim of her now empty wine glass hiding her eyes behind the glasses in the glare.</p><p class="western">“Something about being a woman again is delicious. You are so in touch with your desires with what you want. It is quite different.” Alucard filled the glass again and took a sip shamelessly leering behind the dark glasses.</p><p class="western">“She is a darling little girl and as you can see she will not want for socialization with these too. Michael and Oliver are very good little gentleman and she will have friends in them until they can be placed. Little Ange will be well taken care of, Sir.” There was a rapid burst of French from Maxwell.</p><p class="western">“Merci oh Merci ma petit fille, Ange, I will miss her but … what about the boys? Will they not be given up to.. how you say?” Pip went onto another tirade of french.</p><p class="western">“Oh, no those two are actually wards of this parish and will enter the service of the church when older. This place is connected to several different Church agencies ...” Maxwell hissed at the woman speaking “Sister, there is no need to make him aware of the particulars of church politics.” There was an edge in Maxwell's voice and then he began speaking apologetically and calmly in French. “He is here to do a good deed and hopefully provide a future for his daughter, Ange, Sister. I remind you of your vows of Piety and Loyalty.”</p><p class="western">Integra sucked her tongue but knew that time was now. “Excellent work Mr. Bernadotte get out leave the child there and get out. We know what we need to do now.</p><p class="western">----------------- Hellsing</p><p>Hellsing’s smallest monster was being surprisingly well behaved in the enemy camp.  She was in a surprisingly comfortable playroom. She watched to small ginger boys toddling around with colorful toys. One of them pushed a bright red ball rolling it against an antique toy chest and the little blond girls eyes lit up. She scooched and wobbled crawling towards the big round red ball.</p><p>            “Mine she snarled plopping onto it. And the little redheaded boy dropped to his pudgy little bottom and promptly began to wail. As his new playmate monopolized the shiny red ball. The noise of her new playmates whining irritated her and soon there were two of them as the other pale redheaded boy toddled over. He glared at her with unnaturally bold ferocity for a little tyke of maybe at most two. He reached out with chubby palm and snatched the ball away and rolled it to his nearly identical little twin brother. The other freckled ginger tot stopped his whimpering as soon as his toy was returned the little blonde narrowed her eyes and they shifted a red glaze filming over them in her anger. A swirling puddle of icy shadow spread from her and her eyes flashed red. A surprisingly low dangerous growl filled the play room as the stocky hellhound rose from the shadow at the little girl command.  The hound circled pacing slowly its pointed ears laid back and it’s wicked razor fangs bared in a menacing snarl. The little boys stared in confused child bewilderment. “Mine.” George said again. And one of the boys began wailing and crying howling in panic.</p><p>            “Now my little darlings what is all this ruckus?” The door to the playroom swung open and the sweet faced old sister came in and saw the malicious hound stalking towards the boys and George’s red eyes. And her face hardened like a flint she crouched pulling the light service weapon form her ankle holster and fired. Three silver shells hit their target and the little hound yowled in agony vanishing in a puff of smoke. AS soon as the hound dispersed the nun was moving.  Far faster than her age would have people believe could she had crossed the room and scooped the two boys into her arms. “Michael! Oliver!”  Both of them were shrieking now shivering and shuddering in terror in the sister’s arms. Georges’ eyes shifted  back to blue and great weeping tears filled them and she started wailing as well. The Nun blinked in confusion surrounded by crying children.  George clumsily crawled towards her and the nun backed away. “Father Maxwell. FATHER MAXWELL”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">The nun; the younger one the singer, tied a little pink ribbon around George's tiny little tuft of a pigtail for the third time. And once again, the little blonde Hellsing snatched it and tossed it to the floor in rebellion ruining her hair.</p><p class="western">“Sweetie. Stop making a fuss. You look so pretty with the ribbon. You're a young lady don't you want to be pretty. Stop fighting.” In true Hellsing fashion the little girl had no intention of giving up the fight this day.</p><p class="western">“NO!”</p><p class="western">It was as violent and potent a should as any 10 month old pair of lungs could muster. With an effort of will and a flash of unholy power the ribbon was ripped out of the nuns hands and went whipping away against the wall.” The nun was so distracted by the flyaway ribbon she didn't even notice the red of the girls eyes.</p><p class="western">“Oh Holy mother.”</p><p class="western"><strong> “NO!” </strong>George declared this with an undeniable note of finality. It was decided. She did not like the ribbon. She would not wear it. In a wide playpen near her the little boys played peacefully with big chunky blocks. In spotless little outfits with little blue ties. One of them stood up and plopped a big red triangle on top of a big black square and George started squirming reaching for the blocks.</p><p class="western">“Hold still, dear. Lets finish getting you dressed again after your checkup.”</p><p class="western">“No!!!”</p><p class="western">The sweet sister felt the world tilt and spin and she went down, slammed her head against the floor as she collapsed, and George went tumbling into the playpen.</p><p class="western">----------------- HELLSING</p><p class="western">Integra sipped the whiskey relishing the quiet. When was the last time it had been so quiet. It had been a blissfully productive and peaceful afternoon. She had not had one of those for a while. Not since the arrival of her angry little banshee certainly. The whisky was smooth and the burn was welcome. She looked out the window at the last edge of the dun sinking. She counted silently in her head.</p><p class="western">Three…. two….one.</p><p class="western">“Sir Integra!” Seras’ shrill voice broke her nice little bubble of quiet peace. “I’m going to go check on George.”</p><p class="western">“Good evening, Ms. Victoria.” Integra said finishing the last swig of her drink. “You will do no such thing. We have a plan and I expect it to be followed. You will continue your work with the geese and she will be observed for a few days and then we will make the request and raid them for what we need once given access then go pick the little monster up.”</p><p class="western">“But sir, what if they are hurting her? You do realize Anderson stabbed me like… what a million times. What about her powers what if she hurts one of the other children.? OH god Sir, Integra what about the hound?”</p><p class="western">Integra’s eyes widened behind her glasses in a nearly comical way and her mouth stood open in a surprised “O” and the only words she could say were</p><p class="western">“Oh Bollocks.” And this was promptly followed by “Oh bloody goddamned hell. I forgot about the fucking dog. Why did that monster give her a hellhound?”</p><p class="western">“Because it was cute, Master?” Alucard faded into existence sprawled along the sofa. The ancient vampire lazily relaxed a pale arm hung in a long silk evening glove and her barely grazed the plush rug in the sitting room. The fire threw haunting flickering light up to wash over her as she looked up threw the long curling sheet of her dark hair. She was stunning in the sheer backed red evening gown. Alucard stretched and the thick white fur stole fell from a delicate porcelain shoulder. “I have always had a great fondness for dogs. Every child should have a dog, Master. I loved my hounds when I was boy.”</p><p class="western">Seras blinked staring at the vampire vixen. Her jaw dropped as Alucard sat up and crossed her long legs.</p><p class="western">“Police girl?”</p><p class="western">“Mmmaster…”</p><p class="western">“You are gawking. Stop staring.” The blonde fledgling blinked and she flushed deeply the color almost making her look alive again. The redness went all the way into her hair and spread down her neck. “I swear you act as if you’ve never seen a woman before I know that you haven’t looked in a mirror in a long time but you do know that women exist, don’t you?”</p><p class="western">The flush deepened and Integra cleared her throat.<br/>“In light of my …unfortunate shortsightedness,” She said. “I will allow you to pay a visit and check on codename banshee.”</p><p class="western">“She has a name,” Alucard said calmly. Integra rolled her eyes and ignored the No Life King.</p><p class="western">“Alucard I will need you to take the utmost care this is sanctified ground and there are likely to be Vatican forces there. I doubt any of the paladins but perhaps a few exorcist or scriptures. I assume that after the mess with Anderson they are playing far more cautiously on this side of the rivers.”</p><p class="western">“And me, Sir,” Seras said.</p><p class="western">“What of you, Officer? You cannot withstand holy ground you will wait here until Alucard returns and <b>he</b>,” she emphasized the word glaring at the vampire who shamelessly fluffed her hair. “He tells us if this plan has already failed entirely.”</p><p class="western">“Can I at least provide support from outside.”</p><p class="western">“I had no idea you had such a self destructive streak, Police girl?” Alucard twirled a long curling lock of hair around a slender gloved finger. “Did my little Police Girl hide a very fun masochistic streak from me? Delicious,” Alucard purred. The Vampire Vixen let a sinfully lecherous wanton smile spread her full red painted lips. “If you wish I could feed your kink Police Girl. It would be far more pleasant than being discovered near a Vatican location by an enemy. Or did you enjoy how it felt to be ran through by silver coated blessed bayonets. Was that something you wished to experience again?”</p><p class="western">Seras squeaked and shook her head rapidly. “No, Sir.” Seras rapidly covered her mouth sheepishly, “Uhm sorry. I mean no, Ma’am.”</p><p class="western">“With your leave, My Master, I shall go to this enemy camp where my little monkey is being held ransom and see how she fares under the enemy hands. I will depart after midnight and fly upon our divine enemy at the witching hour.”</p><p class="western">“Such dramatics. That is acceptable, Alucard. Until then go work with Seras and The Geese on anti-undead tactics.” Alucard stood lifted her skirt in a perfect elegant curtsey flipped her hair over her shoulder and vanished. Seras grumbled and made her way out the door towards the training wing.<br/>-------------- Hellsing</p><p class="western">Alucard swept out of the darkness beneath the bright yellow glow of a street lamp. Her neat heels clacked on the stone pavement. The blazing red of her eye was bare to the night. Shee took a deep breath sensing the energy and power here and hissed. This would be unpleasant. Alucard wrapped the power of hell around herself like a cloak settled into it like stepping into your favorite trousers. She stepped through the shadows again into the orphanage. The presence and power of holy wards were a constant sizzling irritant along the vampires nerves. Her fangs ached and she could feel the blood weeping through staining her glove.</p><p class="western">“Scriptures?” Alucard muttered. “Perhaps an apostle class spellsinger?” The vampire followed keen senses to softly muffled conversation.</p><p class="western">“I’m telling you, Bishop. I know what I saw and I would swear by my oaths to The Almighty on it. You’ve checked my weapon, right? Why would I fire blessed silver for no reason?”</p><p class="western">“I understand, Sister,” Maxwell said. “But we examined the child she seems completely normal. All biologic signs within normal range. We checked security and no breaches seem apparent.” The Bishop removed his glasses and smiled calmly. He placed a hand on the older woman’s shoulder. “I know that this is your first time away from Rome and it can be... I understand that it can be a bit intimidating to be in such a hostile territory among the heathen.”<br/>“Bishop,” The nun said narrowing her dark drown eyes and raising her voice. “That is frankly insulting. I am a tenured Vatican asset and a qualified Scripture. Despite the fact that I have been in Rome my entire term of service I will not be insulted by being called hysterical. That child’s eyes were red and I fired upon a hellhound that was threatening the Claymore boys. I know what I saw. They are in danger.”</p><p class="western">“And what would be the purpose of turning a near infant into a monster? She could do no harm. She is merely a baby you must simply be mistaken.” Alucard grinned. “Continue your patrol and then go to bed Sister Gianetta. Do not wake me again with this foolishness. If it concerns you so keep an eye on the child yourself.”</p><p class="western">“Already wreaking havoc and scaring the papists. Good little monster.” Alucard stopped bothering with eavesdropping. And followed the pull towards George. It was the most natural thing in the world finding this other little dark spot like himself. The baby was clumsily standing holding the bars of a large plan cot and whining miserably. “Hello, my little monkey.” The unfamiliar form didn’t matter top the baby. The different voice and shape was inconsequential. George instantly reached up making grabbing motions to the ancient vampire. Alucard swept the child up into her arms and George beamed with delight. “Why are you still awake; it is after 3AM? Are you nocturnal?” Alucard heard the footsteps of the sister. “Shall we give her a scare George?” The vampire wrapped the both of them in icy cold darkness. Alucard shoved his power onto the natural laws of light and matter rendering them invisible Alucard watched as the nun came into the room and blanched at the chill in it and the shrieked at the child being missing.</p><p class="western">She began rambling a memorized prayer and Alucard inwardly winced at the touch of holy power. Even George frowned and pressed her face away into the fluffy stole around the Vampire Vixens shoulders.</p><p class="western">
  <b> “I know little monster nasty business isn’t it.”</b>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">George looked up at Alucard and nodded fat tears in her eyes. The baby glared here eyes flashing red and Alucard felt it a lance of vampiric force shot from the baby slamming into the Sister as surely as if she had hit her with a fist. Sister Gianetta D’ofrio staggered back but didn’t fall. She set her feet and the holy power she was generating defended her.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Thou shalt not be afraid of the terror by night, nor of the arrow that flieth by day Touch not the unclean thing and I will receive you. Fear not the Unholy thing. I fear not the accursed thing. I fear not the defiled Accursed child born of the bowels of hell I cleanse thee. Amen.” George screwed up her little face in displeasure and sent another lance of power trying to knock the nun over again. So close. But the shield defended again.</p><p class="western">Alucard took George’s chubby clumsy tiny little hand and spread her fingers.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<b>Feel it little monster”</b></p><p class="western">He whispered the command the instruction into her mind and with just a nudge of his own hellish power the baby reached out and touched the dark. She touched the icy cold element of shadow and night. The unholy power of hell that he could wield. And grinning with bright vibrant red eyes she unleashed it to slam into the nun. It shattered her holy shield and she went sprawling backwards end over end tangling her nightgown in her slipper and arms. George laughed as the nun ran away screaming. Alucard placed the little girl back into the cot and smiled proudly. “Well well you learn faster than the police girl don’t you? You made mommy proud, George.” Alucard tapped a finger on her chin and thought “You deserve a present for such quick study.” Alucard grinned snapping her fingers and setting her fangs to gleaming in the dark. The ancient vampire pulled power and shadow coalescing it shaping it into a little black teddy bear with bat wings and fangs. It even had a little red hat. George’s eyes lit up and she squealed in delight.</p><p class="western">“MINE!! MINE!?”</p><p class="western">“Yes this is yours. I’ll go let your big sister and your mean other mommy know you are okay for now. Give them hell little monster. Then Alucard vanished happy to leave the feeling of sanctified ground behind.</p><p class="western">------------------ Hellsing</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">When Alucard returned from his check in on the littlest member of Hellsing he followed the thread invisible but ever present that connected him to Integra. The vampire swept through the dark halls sliding between the shadows. This was unusual. The Head of the Hellsing organization did not even look up when Alucard stepped from the shadows behind her. She had a slender cigar in her mouth and was leaning casually her hip against the observation window over the training field. Her jacket was flung over the back of a chair her tie was undone and hung loosely over her shoulders.</p><p class="western">“I did not expect to find you here, Master.” The vampire grinned revealing lethally sharp teeth as he inclined his head to the master of monsters. “You are aware that there is no smoking in the observation room, aren’t you?”</p><p class="western">“I own the place, Alucard, I can do whatever I bloody damn well please.” She didn't even bother dignifying that with a glare. She watched the intense live fire drills from the two way coated glass. Over the dark field. It would soon be sunrise. “It will be sunrise soon. What did you discover?”</p><p class="western">“It seems there has already been a bit of an incident. The hellhound her little pet was dispersed by a Vatican asset. It will take some time for it to be able to be called back again. They do not seem to believe the nun who shot it though.”</p><p class="western">“Understandable. However I taught George to manipulate shadows and gave the sister a terrible scare.”</p><p class="western">“Whatever for? Why would you do that?” Alucard shrugged and looked out the window.</p><p class="western">“Well at least you’ve stopped parading around with a pair of tits.” Integra said looking up at the monster is his more traditional form. “Wait? Shadow manipulation like you can do?”</p><p class="western">“Yes,” he replied. “Exactly like I can do. She is quite the quick study. A Natural talent.”</p><p class="western">“Even the police girl doesn’t have a handle on that and she…”</p><p class="western">Alucard rolled his eyes. “She’s a half starved child, Integra. She is woefully possessed of morality. She does not accept what she is. Children are not bothered by such foolishness. They are not bothered by the trivial ideas of right or wrong. They simply do what they wish.”</p><p class="western">A muffled but impressively booming explosion rang out and the pair felt the faintest vibration through the floor. Alucard whistled in appreciation.</p><p class="western">“I am most pleased we got her that Cannon. Perhaps I should speak to Walter.”<br/>“No.” Integra said rolling her eyes. She jittered irritably. “How is she Alucard?”</p><p class="western">“Oh, are you actually worried about your little girl, Master?” Integra snorted and crossed her arms.</p><p class="western">“I am flagrantly violating the treaty we have with the Vatican and enacting espionage. At great personal risk may I remind you, Alucard. Is everything looking as planned?”</p><p class="western">“Yes, so you say. Yet,” Alucard continued drawing ever closer to his Master. “You are awake at nearly sunrise smoking like a chimney watching your soldiers train. One could call you anxious Integra. Nervous. I believe her abilities will be immediately discovered. I would begin preparing to make your request. Also she seems to have no issue with consecrated ground. She showed no discomfort at all there. The Nuns will likely be keeping a close eye on her just as you had hoped. I doubt they will hurt her.”</p><p class="western">“Good. I'll make the call in a few hours.”</p><p class="western">“ I also took an opportunity to begin another mode of surveillance if my master would like to pursue it.” The monster leaned down over Integra. He towered over her a looming creature of madness and hunger and lusts. “Or if you give me the order I could storm into their holy ground, slaughter all of them, take George back along with any information you require to discover our enemies. I could drain the answers from their veins. Just give me the order master and I can take George back. We can do away with this foolish subterfuge.” Integra stifled a shudder at the madness filling Alucard's eyes the unadulterated hunger and lust for massacre there. She could feel it wafting from him like a chill wind like a cologne. “Command it, Master and the police girl could be driven into a frenzy ripping the throats open of your enemies bathing in the virgin blood of the sanctified papist. And then we could … find this millennium and raze them from the earth.”</p><p class="western">Integra narrowed her eyes and her icy blue eyes met his blazing hellfire red ones without even a single flinch. She snapped her fingers. The seals on the ancient monster tightened. And he groaned the unimaginable power of hell and darkness at his disposal locked away by her will. Alucard; The Immortal, The Eternal, The No Life King, The Tmpaler crumpled to his knees. “You know better,” Integra said softly. She clucked her tongue like she was chastising a naughty child. She ran a gloved hand in a gentle caress under his chin and cupped the monsters face. “A good monster does not rattle it's chains and yank at it's leash.” Don't worry you will have your chance to rend and rip. You will leave nothing but a pink mist in your wake.” Alucard laughed as another explosion vibrated up from the live fire training field below them. He purred as the pain ran through him the exhilaration of feeling. The sinful pleasured moan that came from the monster did not phase his Master. “What is this surveillance?” Integra idly patted Alucard's shaggy dark hair. “I gave George a gift a little bear made of shadow. I should be able to use it to keep an eye on her and listen in.”</p><p class="western">“Useful, very good. Go get Seras and get below for the daybreak while I make the first call to our friends from Rome in a little while.”</p><p class="western">“Of course Master.”</p><p class="western">-------------- Hellsing</p><p class="western">“Where did it come from though?” The elder sister looked suspiciously at the little girl who was curled up in the crib with the stuffed black bear. “I have no idea. I tell you Sister, there is something wrong with this child. I swear last night I came to check on her and she wasn’t in the cot. I swear she wasn’t there and When I went to look it was like I was punched. I got hit I think I have a bruise. And I fell. Do you perhaps think it was an attack on the Claymore boys, Agatha?”</p><p class="western">“Possible,” The younger sister admitted. She shifted one of the little redheaded boys on her wide hefty hip. “But how would anyone even know they’re here? No one but the bishop and His Holiness and the two of us know they were brought here. And they only arrived a few weeks ago.” George busied herself playing with the toy in the playpen on the floor. One of the Claymore boys began to whine and wriggle wanting to get down and play as well. Sister Agatha soothed the irritable bored little boy.</p><p class="western">“Oliver, hush you’re a big boy now no whining when you don’t get your way. You’ll have time to play later.” She turned patting the little boys back. “I think we should get some food into all of you first.” The sweet young sister reached down scooping George up plopping her expertly on her free hip. Kind patient sister Agatha breezed past the older woman with the other little boy heading towards the kitchen. George squalled annoyed that her new toy had been left behind on the blanket in the playpen.<br/>“WAGHH. Mine! MINE!” George screeched. She squirmed and reached grabbing for the shadow bear.</p><p class="western">“No, uh uh, not you either. No whining and crying sweetie. You need to be a big girl and be patient too, Ange.” George squinted hard and in a lash of unholy power she touched the shadows the darkness the bear was made off and pulled it to her. It was wrapped in a frosty cold shadow and reappeared in her grasping clumsy hand in a blink of dark magic.<br/>“AGATHA! AGATHA” The nun stopped short and felt the chill touch of the bear bounce against her back in Georges hand. “What the hell did I just see?”</p><p class="western">“Sister?”</p><p class="western">Behind her the older nun started to glow as she clutched the rosary at her neck and whispered prayers. She stepped back and watched as the red dissipated from George’s eyes.</p><p class="western">“Sister Agatha put her down. I saw her teleport that bear from the playpen into her hands. And her eyes were red. Slowly just keep walking out with Oliver Get, Bishop Maxwell” Agatha nodded and began to hum and a divine magical glow faintly stirred around her and the toddler boy as she fled the room. The elder nun. Did not move. She watched as the little blonde monster chewed on the bears ear with a vicious fury. She growled and struggled in a tiny epic battle against the toy which was nearly as big as she was. The poor toy’s ear was a soggy chewed mess and the little Hellsing had claimed a decisive victory by pushing the bear over to squish it beneath her.</p><p class="western">Maxwell was led into the playroom by Sister Agatha who held now a white book and a silver cross in her hand. Maxwell was led into the playroom by Sister Agatha who held a white book and a silver cross in her hand.</p><p class="western">“You won’t ignore it this time Bishop,” The elder sister said when the pair stood near her. “She witnessed it this time too. She teleported that bear clear as day.”<br/>“Yes, Bishop.”</p><p class="western">Enrico Maxwell narrowed his eyes and carefully looked over the child. “So she has special talents and you’re sure of this?”</p><p class="western">“YES!” Gianetta hissed. “I told you this late last night and you dismissed it as hysterics and insulted my faith and dedication to my vows. Watch this.” The Nun slowly cautiously as if approaching a dangerous animal made her way to George and snatched the bear she was still in the process of mauling. There was a very uncharacteristic ripping tearing sound and most of the right side of the bears head was left between George’s teeth.</p><p class="western">“Ughhhh,” Sister Agatha said. “That was not supposed to happen.” Jagged shredded rips spread along the bears sides but no soft fluffy stuffing spilled from the destroyed towy. Thick viscous black ichor poured from the gaping wound in the bear to spread around the baby.</p><p class="western">It started almost immediately. An angry whine and then the little girl slammed a baby fist down splashing in the disgusting shadow stuff now pooling around her and dripping in great splatters from the rest of the bears body in the nun’s glowing hand.</p><p class="western">“MINE!” George hissed the tattered mauled ear and face of the shadow bear dropped form between tiny but wickedly sharp fangs and face splattered with sticky ichor. George reached out a grubby stained hand and her eyes darkened to a vibrant glowing bloody red and the bear blinked out of the Nun’s grasp. Sister Gianetta the swarthy Italian Nun hissed in shock as the infernal shadow magic touched the holy shield surrounding her and lit sparks against it.</p><p class="western">“SEE I told you. That is unnatural Bishop.” George looked at the now destroyed bear and squinted at it in concentration. “What…what is she doing?” The ichor began to bubble and shift around her lazily creeping and squelching to coalesce back into the toy which was soon whole and complete again. And then George slammed the bear into the floor again and sank her fangs into the plush shoulder to maul and rip at the toy again. “SEE Bishop.”</p><p class="western">“What in God’s name?” The bishop stared in fascination. The elder nun backed away and scooped up Michael form the play pen She skirted by George in a wide margin. To stand with the others near the door. The tense awkward silence was broken by the shrill ring of a phone. Maxwell blindly fumbled for the phone not taking his eyes of the little blonde who was ripping the bears arm off with her teeth. Splattering more of the ichor across the yellow footie Jammie set she was wearing.</p><p class="western">“h…Hello,” Maxwell said into the receiver.<br/>“Maxwell!? What the bloody hell are you doing answering this phone?” Integra did an excellent job of letting her voice fill with shock and outrage and seething irritation. It wasn’t hard given how much she disliked the pompous catholic.</p><p class="western">“Hellsing?” The familiar voice of the heathen protestant sow broke the stupor the little monster child had caused in the bishop. This was far too convenient. A monster on sacred ground and a call from the whore who cavorted with monsters. “I’m surprised that you are calling an orphanage? Are you intending to make a sizable charitable donation to children in need?”</p><p class="western">Integra snorted and exhaled heavily in a long suffering sigh, “Hardly, Maxwell. I'm surprised that you are answering the phone in an orphanage... in our territory... without even telling us that you were here. One would think you’re trying to skirt the terms of our treaty about open transparent movements on opposing territory. Surely not.”</p><p class="western">“Routine inspection of facilities, Hellsing. Can you tell me why you are calling.”</p><p class="western">“Oh not only didn’t I know you were there I wasn’t aware that this was under your direction. I believed this was under the auspices of Section VII John.”</p><p class="western">“WHY! ARE! YOU! CALLING!?”</p><p class="western">“I had information for whoever was running this place if my intelligence is correct. A few weeks ago there was an attack within English territory on an orphanage after a child was placed in their custody. This seems to be a new strategy testing a new type of Unnatural FREAK Vampire. We believe it to be the work of the Millennium order. We believe another such attack has been planned at this orphanage. I was calling to ask some questions if you would allow.”<br/>“Of course. In the spirit of transparency and all.”</p><p class="western">“Have any strange children been surrendered into the care of this facility? Have any recent additions displayed strange abilities? The records we discovered say this all began when a young boy was surrendered and it led to several strange incidents ad then a slew of unusual deaths and then the town became overrun.”</p><p class="western">The two nuns watched in confusion as Maxwell had this conversation.</p><p class="western">“And what makes you think this location has been compromised?”</p><p class="western">“Our investigation into the incident led us to believe that the same thing was to be attempted at other strategically placed children’s homes. This one was a highly probable target. And we have one unaccounted for child in the records. Female somewhere between nine months and a year in age. Described as blonde blue eyed.”</p><p class="western">“You don’t say,” Maxwell replied. He stared at the little girl as she struggled against the shadow bear in imaginary deadly combat. “Does Hellsing think The Vatican is incapable of noticing threats?”</p><p class="western">“Not at all.” The sarcasm was literally dripping from Integra’s voice. “I wouldn’t dream of it. You see according to our very strong, and mutually respected treaty, this location is in our territory and if any strange happenings were noticed they should be reported to Hellsing immediately. Besides I wanted to warn you in the spirit of good faith. I noticed how you did not answer my question, Maxwell. You may be at risk. Have there been any recent surrenders? Any unusual persons hanging around?”</p><p class="western">“I can’t say that I have noticed anything unusual. But rest assured Hellsing will be made aware if anything strange comes to our attention. And trust that we are well able to defend ourselves from any threats you have failed to contain.” If the priest had been able to see the absolutely delighted deceitful grin on Integra’s face he would have been sickened. Hellsing had made it's move.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You're enjoying this, Master” Alucard whispered. The ancient Vampire rose form Integra's shadow to loom behind her and make her spine tingle in primal animal fear of a predator. He leaned over her to speak into her ear “It excites you. This power you have… you like it. This power you have over me gives you pleasure. It arouses you.”<br/>Integra flushed brightly, her skin heating almost feverishly despite its darker complexion. She didn't dignify that with a response.</p><p>“Be silent, Alucard,” she barked. The head of Hellsing didn't look back at the monster stalking her shadow and ignored his laughter as she finished her cigar. The smoke coiled around her as she exhaled and squinted against the sunset. She saw the orphanage down the road barely a few meters away. “You know what you're supposed to do.” The monster grinned his chuckling fading.</p><p>“As you commanded, My Master, Integra.” Alucard peered over Inetrgra's head he had forgone the glasses but shaded his eyes with the hat. He surveyed the rather unimpressive building. It was quite like the place they had found his little monkey perhaps a bit smaller. “Are you certain you do not wish me to do more? You sure you do not wish me slaughter your enemies? You could watch as I shred them limb from limb at your will. I could impale them slowly before you making them scream in agony begging you to give them mercy. It would be far more exciting.”</p><p>“Do not make me shoot you, Monster. You know what you're supposed to do. Do it. You have your orders.” The cold creeping presence of the abomination faded from behind her and she sighed. Integra marched down the road and flung open the door to the children's home and with a beaming smile she said, “I would like to speak to Bishop Enrico Maxwell please.”</p><p>“Excuse me,” the older woman in a tightly tucked nun habit said. “I'm sorry but we can't just have people barging in demanding to speak to the Bishop perhaps I can help you.”</p><p>“No, Sister,” Integra said leaving her smile firmly in place. “Tell him Integra Hellsing is calling and needs to speak with him immediately.”<br/>“Hellsing?” The nun repeated blinking in confusion. “Integra Hellsing?” This was the master of monsters? This was the woman who controlled an unholy thing and was one of their greatest enemies? She was barely more than a girl. Surely...</p><p>“Are you going to simply stand there staring or are you going to go and fetch Maxwell? Do you not understand the meaning of the word immediately?”</p><p>“Now see here you can't...”<br/>Integra slammed her hand on the polished smooth surface of the reception desk and leveled the entire potent fury of her icy stare that could command abominations on the sister.</p><p>“I can and I have.” She didn't raise her voice. “You either get him right now or I go through you and get him myself. Now run along like a good little obedient pet and fetch your master.”<br/>When the nun continued to star stupidly and not move Integra rolled her eyes and breezed past the desk in a few quick strides and pushed thorough the door behind her.</p><p>“WAIT! THAT AREA IS OFF LIMITS.”<br/>The Head of Hellsing ignored the shouting nun now jogging to catch up behind her. “I SAID STOP!” Integra raised an eyebrow when she felt a flash of holy magic attempt to touch her. She simply lifted an arm and dispelled the magic before lashing out with a forceful blast of her own divine Templar power. Sister Gianetta felt the power like a gut punch and staggered back. A second wave slammed into her knocking her into a wall and Integra continued deeper into the building.</p><p>“Enrico, Enough of this. Where are you?” she shoved open doors stomping through the hallway. “MAXWELL!!” The Bishop glared down at the young woman as he descended the stairs.</p><p>“Integra to what do I owe this sudden and unannounced intrusion?”</p><p>“Lovely,” the young English noblewoman said her hand still wreathed in divine magic. The nun dragged herself up off the floor behind her and was met with a nearly murderous glare from the Bishop. “Exactly who I was looking for. So glad you could make this time for me. Apologies, sister,” Integra said as she let the white holy light fade from her hands. “We need to talk, Maxwell.” The Italian sneered at her and finally sighed.</p><p>“This way, then, Hellsing.” He turned to the left leading the young woman into a small office.</p><p>-------------<br/>Alucard silently stalked through the orphanage slinking through shadows beneath tables and shifting unseen. Where have they put my little monster? He followed the trail of power the tiny drop of himself to his little girl. It led him down and he felt the discomfort ease as the sun set fully and he sank further underground into the cold and dark he loved.<br/><em>'Interesting. Sub-Basement, you certainly have a lot you're doing in the dark for warriors of divine light? What would your God say about your little secrets? What are you trying to hide from him?'</em> The ancient vampire felt the painful stinging heated sensation of holy magic intensify and he grinned. This was no passive consecration he could simply grin and bear. This was active holy work in the name of the almighty. Alucard seethed God had no place touching his little monster. And she was certainly his. The sight that greeted Alucard as he opened several of his multitude of unholy red eyes in the stone and cement was unpleasant. George sat whimpering in a barrier of holy magic whining pathetically. There was the faintest sizzle of pale smoke from where the barrier touched the bare skin of her little chubby hands beating against it. The nun hummed in a constant drone as she maintained the barrier with her song. Even the darkness was not comfortable here and Alucard stifled his desire to snarl. George immediately sensed him and her head snapped towards him and she started to wail. Her plaintive shriek made the nun raise her voice.<br/>George shuddered and scooted and shuffled back from the barrier and hugged the black shadow bear weeping.</p><p>“Almighty preserve and defend hold back the unclean thing Be ever a strong tower before your righteous upright faithful. Amen.”</p><p><em><strong>Master, I’ve found her.</strong></em><br/>Alucard’s voice filtered into Integra’s mind clearly and the icy cool head of Hellsing did not even flinch or twitch in Maxwell’s presence. She leveled her gaze at the Italian man and smiled.“So, Bishop,” Integra said. “Apologies again for having to make an entrance but we have some very important things to discuss and the sister was not being helpful. You know since you’re so surprisingly and unexpectedly helpfully in the area I figured I’d come and make my request in person.”</p><p>“Alright what can I do for you, Hellsing?”</p><p>“I would like an explanation as to why my request for information have been rejected.” Integra reached into the bag at her side and tossed a thick Manilla folder onto the table. “A grand total of three times over the past few months. I know our respective groups have… a tense relationship,” She said with a grin. “But I can’t understand why we’re being stonewalled. I decided to put my pride aside and attempt a personal plea since you were so near.”</p><p>“I see,” Maxwell said. The Bishop narrowed his eyes and sighed deeply. “The issue, Sir, Integra, is that the information you are requesting is above your clearance to claim. Despite the truce and…” Maxwell paused letting his own grin spread across his face.</p><p>“And abundance of willingness and desire to help. There is little I can do. I simply cannot provide access to the sealed documents you requested.”</p><p>“All do respect Bishop but that is frankly bullshit.” Integra crossed her arms and scowled across the table at the older catholic man. “I know that I am approved to the highest clearance there should be no grounds for refusing a request from my organization. No,” she said sharply raising her voice in irritation. “No there should be no grounds for refusing a request from me on the grounds of clearance.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>George is being held by another nun within a holy barrier in a subbasement. She is not pleased. There appear to be no other obstacles how should I proceed?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I apologize, Sir Hellsing.” Maxwell spread his hands and leaned back in his chair a gesture of helpless impotence. “There is truly nothing I can do. The rejection came from above. I believe what you may need to do is make your petition to the Church directly but I believe his holiness is rather busy for the next several months so it may take a while to have a response. If there was any way I could help you rest assured I would do everything within my power but as you know but I am merely a servant. And I am not actually linked to the Vatican group Luke but with Iscariot. Do not mistake my acting as liaison with your organization as greater power than I have, Madame.”</p><p>Integra blinked silently for a few moments and curled her lip up in a sneer.</p><p>“Now you listen, Maxwell. I know good and well when I'm being fed a pile of horseshite. There is no way that His holiness would reject a request from me it's tantamount to rejecting a request from her majesty. So let me make sure I'm being perfectly clear you are telling me to my face that the Vatican is no longer holding to it's treaty. That it officially, by order of his holiness the pope himself, no longer considers the crown and country of England as allies?”</p><p>“No, of course not. I don't mean to imply anything of the sort. I simply know that when I attempted in all good faith to get the information you wanted I was turned away and told to deny the request that is all.” <em><strong>Alucard now. Let George out now. It's about time for the little beast to make an appearance. Be careful they can't know you're here.</strong></em></p><p>Alucard glared and clenched his feet and clamped down on his desire to destroy the young nun and drain every drop of life from her. He had his orders. He shifted still wrapped in the shadows and made his move. He lashed out with a single writhing tendril of living shadow and the bare light-bulb illuminating chamber exploded and the Nun screamed. The Monster hidden in the cold and dark grinned as that momentary lapse caused her spell to falter.</p><p>“Almighty defend us be an ever present strong tower for you faithful. In the name of the father in the name of the sun and of the holy spirit I will be safe from all hurt harm and danger. Your word shall be a lamp unto my feet and a light unto my path.” The nun muttered. She repeated it again and again. It became her mantra as she clutched the crucifix at her neck. Alucard withheld a chuckle as he ran a gloved finger against the cross at his own throat pinned to his tie. He streaked in the darkness diving into the tiny baby's shadow. Light erupted from the crucifix and George snarled shuffling back from it.</p><p><em><strong>'I know I know my little monkey.' The Ancient Vampire crooned into the little blonde girl's mind from her shadow. 'You don't like the mean lady do you? Would you like to go home? I'm here to pick you up and take you to to mommy. Do as I say, George.'</strong></em><br/>George's eyes flared vibrant red and her shadow spread out to fill the glowing ring and she released a disturbing animistic hiss flashed the tiny little wicked curved fangs and the puffy gums of teeth that were yet to come. It would have been spine chilling and terrifying if she had been bigger and had more than just the two teeth. From behind her several hounds peeled themselves from her shadow snarling and snapping. Dark magic crackled around her and the hounds attacked the barrier. They sent claws raking into it and flinched back howling and smoking in Agony. 'Just like I taught you, George. Right in the center. Take aim and strike'<br/>The little girl narrowed her gleaming red eyes and stood up balancing over the back of a growling hellhound demon teddy bear still in hand. And then just like Alucard had shown her before she sent a sharp strong spike of dark unholy power slamming into to the holy barrier like a ballista bolt and it shattered. The Nun broke her chant with a squeal of terror She fell backwards and scrambled away from the nightmare child in front of her. The hounds lept out after her and she turned and ran screaming. The elder vampire rose from his little girl's shadow and lifted her into his arms.<br/>“Excellent, George. Brilliant little beastie.” He laughed as all but one of the hounds faded back beneath his red coat. Alucard plopped the baby in her little yellow pajamas on the back of the hellhound and whistled. The beast streaked out and bounding from shadow to shadow and Alucard vanished still laughing.<br/>-------------</p><p>“Integra met the glare of the Bishop and simply crossed her arms. “You want to try that again, Maxwell, with about 80% less of you cocking about and lying to my face. WHY? ARE? YOU? STONEWALLING ME? It's almost enough to make me believe you are hiding something. That you a purposefully obstructing an investigation by a supposed treatise ally.”</p><p>“NO I will not sit here and be belittled and insulted by a filthy GOD-BEDAMED Protestant Heretic.”<br/>An ear splitting terrified scream rang out and every head snapped around. Then an unnaturally loud howl shredded the air and made hair stand on end.</p><p>“SHE”S A MONSTER. A DEMON IN THE BODY OF A CHILD GOD ALMIGHTY PRESERVE US SAVE YOUR FAITHFUL AND CREATE A SHIELD AROUND US.” The snarling howls grew closer and Integra turned to the Bishop.</p><p>“Maxwell? The hell is happening?” Before the catholic could respond a massive hellhound bounded through the wall to crash down on the table it's claws gouging the wood. Dark shadows swirled around the beast unnaturally and the little girl astride it's back laughed gleefully a shredded ichor dripping teddy bear in her arms. She stared down at the two adults with unholy red eyes and made her decision Maxwell found himself launched backwards as if he had been punched. He went sprawling ass over ears over the chair and crashed into the floor. The little girl blew a gross wet raspberry and made a face at him It took a gargantuan act of will for Integra to not begin laughing hysterically immediately but she knew it would ruin the plan. She pulled her favorite service weapon and unloaded it into the snarling eldritch hellhound with its multitude of red eyes and it exploded in a shower of sparks. Maxwell cowered under the table shaking as Integra grabbed the baby by her collar and hoisted her up.<br/>George played her part perfectly and greeted Integra with a rather unpleasant fanged hiss of anger and outrage.<br/>'She is most displeased about no longer being on her valiant steed, Master.' The blatant amusement in Alucard's voice was enough to set Integra's teeth on edge. She could swear he was chuckling. He was enjoying himself far too much for her tastes. 'I do believe our George fancies herself a great knight. She takes after you, Sir Integra.'</p><p>“I think I'm owed an explanation for this,” The head of Hellsing demanded. She held up the child dangling loosely by her little Jammies almost like one would a disobedient puppy. The baby squirmed and struggled in Integra's ungentle grasp but she snapped her fingers and the child went still as death under with a simple Templar binding spell. George made her displeasure known by whimpering her big still glowing blood red eyes filling with tears. “I believe I asked about this specific thing on the phone? Did you lie to me, Maxwell? Did you purposefully try to impede me fulfilling my duty to crown and Christendom?" A bright glow encircled the child snapping to her round pudgy little body like a second skin. “I will immediately demand our treaty be dissolved and take hostile action against this location for endangering her majesty's citizens and committing treason against the church and crown. I shall have the full force of Hellsing and the assembled round table brought to bear and get to the bottom of this because clearly this was a hostile act on the part of the Vatican.”</p><p>“Now… Sir, Hellsing,”Maxwell said crawling from beneath the table running a hand through his frazzled hair. “Surely there is no need to be … rash and to overreact to the situation.”<br/>Integra raised a single smooth eyebrow and it nearly met her hairline. She looked at the weepy little girl and at Maxwell.</p><p>“Overreacting? I have concrete proof literally in my hand that you have lied to me to my face. Proof that you willfully hid a threat to the British Citizenry from me. I warned you about this exact thing. Do you deny that this child is a monster? Did she not just ride in here and attack us on the back of a fucking hellhound? What is this other than willful attack on a subject of her majesty and a threat to the entirety of the table jurisdiction?”</p><p>“Well, You see. I wasn't aware of … and I was unsure.” George was very very helpful at that moment and chose to hiss at the bishop still on the floor and resume fussing.</p><p>“None of the sass, little beast.” Integra said. “You are impressive. How did they manage this? Oh If only I had the information I needed I could have prevented this whole thing and wouldn't have to report that Vatican sections Luke and Iscariot are disobeying the orders of his holiness. I imagine that The pope would be most troubled if he had to end his duties and defile himself with explaining the discrepancies.”</p><p>“Fine, Bitch, what do you want?”</p><p>“I will not overlook an insult again, Enrico. I have you by your bollocks and you decide to be childish. Remember your big bruiser Anderson isn't here to protect you right now.” She leaned in close over him still dangling an angry little vampire in her hands. “ Do not make me bend you over this table and show you who is really the bitch here. I want exactly what I asked you for catholic dog. I want all files and referenced pertaining to millennium. And I want them right now.”</p><p>“Uhm. Yes, Sir Hellsing. I'll Have Sister Gianetta request the files immediately.”<br/>“Good. And I'm taking your secret little monster. We shall use her to find out exactly what is going on here and see if we can prevent any further incidents like at the Founders' Home and here. Surely you have no problem with that as she is a vampire on British soil and therefore under my purview. Of course according to our agreement all abomination on the soil of the United Kingdom are to be turned over to Hellsing either undead or after termination.”<br/>“Understood,” Maxwell said finally managingot pull himself up from beneath the table.</p><p>“And I will I will be needing a phone, Enrico. Now. I will arrange to be transported back to Hellsing with her.”</p><p>“Of course.”<br/>---------------------<br/>Integra sat in the back of her Ashton Martin and flipped through the files. That had gone very smoothly indeed. She had been expecting to have to call an actual raid. She hadn't expected the Bishop to cow to her threat.<br/>“Oh I missed you so much, Sweetie,” Seras sat next to Integra the baby cuddled tightly in her arms in her lap. “Did you miss me Georgey? You scared the big bad bishop didn't you? Yes you did.” The young vampire woman made a playful grin with bright fangs and growled. “RRAWRR. You're a big bad monster little Georgey and you scared them good and helped Sir Hellsing.”<br/>“Indeed she did Police girl. It was a delight.”</p><p>“Evening, Alucard, Sir,” Walter said.</p><p>“Walter. Thank you for so quickly coming to pick up the Lady of the house. She is most anxious to be getting home.”</p><p>“What?” Integra said. “I'm in no hurry.”</p><p>“I believe he was referring to little George,” Walter said over his shoulder as he turned the Ashton Martin into the expressway leading out of London Proper.</p><p>“What are the two of you on about?” Integra looked away from the files she was reading and met Alucard's grin and saw her face reflected in his mirrored glasses.</p><p>“You're the Master of the house? Head of the Household, Sir Integra. She's the young mistress little lady of the house as it were” Walter helpfully supplied.</p><p>“That wasn't funny.”</p><p>“Apologies, Madam,” The butler said. He didn't even bother to Hide his grin. And Integra simply rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Walter, roll down the window please. I'm going to smoke.”</p><p>“Yes, Ma'am.” Integra lit her cigar and leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes.</p><p>“I know Georgey. It smells terrible but Sir Integra's nose is broken. She can't even tell. You had better not smoke when you grow up.”</p><p>“You don't complain about the frenchmen's cigarette's” Alucard said. “Did you complain about your collogues on the force the other constables, hmm, Police girl? I'll be sure to tell Pip you'd prefer if he did not smoke.”</p><p>“I was just playing with the baby. I don't really care but,” Seras dropped her head ontop on Georges to nuzzle the soft blonde curls. “She does and it's bad for her.”</p><p>“Anyway,” Integra said growling in irritation. “I believe I know why the Vatican was hiding this information. They are involved. Millennium, at least according to this is the codename given by Italian spies to a group of world War II Refugees from the Axis. A group of refugees who were specifically Nazi soldiers that Italy aided under order s from the church. Disgusting.”</p><p>“What?” Seras looked up from entertaining the child in shock. “It can't be that was… has to be sixty years ago.”</p><p>“And apparently either their descendants or someone reviving the name has begun experimenting again. If this is to be believed they assisted this millennium in escaping the fall of the Reich for research assistance and apparently lost track of them some decades later after their business was concluded. It has something to do with the development of their own pet monster. Anderson. Hopefully with this we can make some headway into the investigation. Though I was hardly expecting a 60 year old cold case to be where this led. I will enjoy holding this dirty little secret over the Vatican for a long while along with Maxwell's little attempt to hamstring my work.” The head of Hellsing looked at the quiet sleeping little blond girl and ruffled her hair. “Enough gloomy work talk lets get your little lady of the house home. I'm sorry I was so mean to you today you did a good job, Little monster.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>